Cassie
by unshakespearean
Summary: PART OF THE CASSIEVERSE! Rose didn't tell the whole truth at Bad Wolf Bay: she was in fact pregnant with the Doctor's daughter. This is the story of Cassandra Yvonne Tyler. Cover image is the Gallifreyan for her name. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Half Truths

**Chapter One: Half-Truths**

_"You've still got Mister Mickey, then?"_

_"There's five of us now. Mum, Dad, Mickey and the baby."_

_"You're not..."_

_"No. It's mum. She's three months gone. More Tylers on the way."_

_"And what about you? Are you..."  
_

_"Yeah, I'm back working in the shop." _

_"Oh, good for you."_

_"Shut up. No, I'm not. There's still a Torchwood on this planet. It's open for business. I think I know a thing or two about aliens."_

_"Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth... You're dead, officially, back home. So many people died that day and you've gone missing. You're on a list of the dead. Here you are, living a life day after day. The one adventure I can never have."_

_"Am I ever going to see you again?"_

_"You can't."_

_"What're you going to do?"_

_"Oh, I've got the TARDIS. Same old life, last of the Time Lords."_

_"On your own... I, I love you." _

_"Quite right, too. And I suppose, if it's one last chance to say it, Rose Tyler..."_

* * *

"Did you tell him?"

"How could I?"

"You should've told him, Rose. He is-"

"Stop it. Stop it right now. I couldn't tell him."

"Sweetheart, he asked you point-blank."

"And I told him about yours."

"But sweetheart-"

"No! He can't know! I couldn't tell him, how could I? Besides, I wasn't lying or anything. I just didn't tell him the whole truth."

"Rose-"

"It's too late now. It's over. He's gone. Forever."

"Think about it, love, he'll go on traveling, never stopping, doing all sorts of things, and he'll never know that a thousand worlds away, in a whole other universe, he has a child."


	2. Chapter 2: Second Chance

**Chapter Two: Second Chance**

Rose names her daughter Cassandra. Cassandra Yvonne Tyler. Cassie for short.

Cassandra, after the Lady Cassandra O'Brien.Δ17.

Yvonne, after Yvonne Hartman, the leader of Torchwood during the Battle of Canary Wharf.

"But Yvonne was so awful," Jackie protests when Rose introduces her daughter.

"Yes, exactly, _was_."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You don't know about Cassandra, but remember, Mum? You were nearly upgraded, and then a Cyberman saved you."

"Yeah...?"

"That was Yvonne; she went into the upgrade room with a strong mind, strong enough to fend them and their control off, and so she saved you. One good thing before she died. The same happened with Cassandra."

"And who's Cassandra again?"

"Cassandra was on Platform One-"

"What's that?"

"An observation deck in the year 5 billion, to watch the Earth get destroyed."

"You went there?"

"Yeah, it was the Doctor and my first date... We had chips... Anyway. Cassandra used these metal spider things to take over the computer system and override the sun filter on the platform."

"But why?"

"Destroying the ship and killing everyone would get her a ton of money to pay for operations."

"Operations?"

"Yeah, she was all flat, like a piece of skin. I called her a bitchy trampoline. Anyway, the Doctor saved everyone, but she caused the temperature to skyrocket, and her skin dried out. We thought she was dead."

"But she wasn't?"

"Well, no, her brain survived. We bumped into her twenty-three years later, when she was hiding in a hospital on New Earth. She used a psychograft to possess me."

"Why'd she do that?"

"Well, she hated me for what the Doctor and I did, so it was revenge, but she also wanted to use my body so she could live longer. But the Doctor saw right through it. Cassandra was hardly good at imitating me."

"Okay, so what happened?"

"Well, the Doctor and Cassandra-inside-me had to save a bunch of clones in the hospital, but that's a story for another time. Anyway, after everyone was saved, the Doctor wanted Cassandra to leave me, but she didn't want to die. But then her little assistant, Chip, showed up, and so she went into Chip. But Chip was dying, too, and eventually she accepted that. We took her to see her past self, so she wouldn't die alone."

"So what did she do that was good? Sounds like a terrible person to me."

"She was in my head and I could feel her. She wasn't evil. She just wanted to live forever. She wanted to be always, eternal, you know? And when she went into Chip's body, she told me, 'Why can't I just be beautiful like you, little human girl? You're beautiful, and loved, and I'm nothing, just an old creature that can never shine. It's the end now, little girl. I'm through. Just let me die in peace. Beg your Doctor not to hurt poor Chip for me. He's so unloved, like me. Just let me be loved, little girl. Please, let me be beautiful, just once before I go.' And I never told the Doctor this, but she went into Chip for a reason. She knew Chip was dying, and she chose to leave me and go into Chip. She saw something in me, something she knew she could never have, even if she was inside of me. One good thing before she died, just like Yvonne. Neither of them got a second chance to be good. So this is for them, the two people who never got their opportunity to stand at the Doctor's side. Because Cassie never will, either."

Rose's heart breaks when she says this, never thinking for a minute that that second-chance name would one day fit so perfectly to this second-chance child.


	3. Chapter 3: Brown Eyes

**Chapter Three: Brown Eyes**

_AN: This chapter takes place five years later, so Cassie is five now._

* * *

Everyone said that Cassie was just like her mum, but with brown eyes. And it was true. She had the same golden hair, the same bright smile, and the same personality as her mother.

Except those eyes. Those deep, soulful brown eyes, too old for such a young child. Rose would look in her daughter's eyes and see pain Cassie had never suffered, fire that had never burned in her heart (she only had one), wisdom beyond her few years. And she would always say in her mind, _Oh, Cassie... you are your father's daughter_.

* * *

It was so hard, those first few years. Being pregnant, working for Torchwood, having to deal with losing the Doctor, all at once. Even with her parents and Mickey around, and her new friends from the parallel world, it was lonely.

At least Cassie never would be lonely. Rose's little brother Tony was born a few months after Cassie, and the two little ones seemed to be friends from the start. Pete and Jackie were stellar with them, playing with them constantly while Rose worked.

"Mummy! Mummy!" Rose looked up to see Cassie running to her, pulling Tony behind her. "Mummy, tell us a story!"

"Ah-ah, how do we ask for something?"

"Mummy, will you tell us a story, please?" Cassie gave her sweetest smile - the one Rose used to give sometimes, with the tongue emerging from between the teeth.

"Okay," Rose smiled. "What do you-"

"Thank you!" laughed Tony.

"Okay. Let's see, a story. Hmmm... Once upon a time there was a blue box."

"The TARDIS!" Rose told the kids stories of the Doctor all the time. Not real ones, though; they hurt too much. So she came up with different stories about planets and aliens, all featuring the Doctor, and the TARDIS. But she never told them that the Doctor was real, that he was Cassie's father. To them, the Doctor was a product of her own imagination. How wrong they were!

"Right, the TARDIS. And inside the TARDIS was a man called-"

"The Doctor!" cheered the children.

"Yes, the Doctor. And so one day, the Doctor went to a planet called... Raxacoricofallapatorius."

"Raxa-what?"

"Raxacoricofallapatorius." She didn't usually use real planets in her stories, but today she was at a loss for ideas for ridiculous planet names.

"Raxa-co-"

"Let's try it slowly. Raxa. Say it. Raxa."

"Raxa," the kids chorused.

"Raxa-cor."

"Raxa-cor."

"Raxa-cor-ico."

"Raxa-cor-ico."

"Raxacorico."

"Raxacorico.

"Falla."

"Falla."

"Fallapa."

"Fallapa."

"Fallapator."

"Fallapator."

"Fallapatorius."

"Fallapatorius."

"Raxacorico."

"Raxacorico."

"Fallapatorius."

"Fallapatorius."

"Raxacoricofallapatorius."

"Raxacoricofallapatorius."

"Raxacoricofallapatorius!"

"Raxacoricofallapatorius!"

"That's it!" Rose hugged the kids, remembering when she first learned how to say it.

"Raxacoricofallapatorius!" chanted Cassie.

"Right. So, the Doctor went to this planet, and he found people with no hands."

"Why?"

"Raxacoricofallapatorius had been invaded by the Clockbots."

"The Clockbots?"

"Yep. They were sort of like robots, and they always made this sort of ticking sound. But they ate people's hands."

"Why?"

"Clocks need hands, don't they?"

"Oh!" Cassie giggled. "Funny, Mama."

"Yeah. So the Doctor went and said, 'I seek an audience with the leader of the Clockbots, under Convention Fifteen of the Shadow Proclamation.' And the leader of the Clockbots went up to the Doctor."

"What happened next?"

"The Doctor said, 'I demand that you leave this planet at once and stop eating people's hands.' And the leader of the Clockbots said, 'But I don't want to.' So the Doctor said, 'You know what? You guys are thick. You're Mr. Thick Thick Thickity Thickface, from Thicktown, Thickania, and so's your dad.' And he pulled out his..."

"Sonic screwdriver!"

"Right, and he pointed it at the Clockbots and they all started to malfunction."

"He killed them dead, right?"

"No, he took them back inside the TARDIS and repaired them. He turned them into those big old grandfather clocks and spread them around the galaxies. They couldn't hurt anyone anymore."

"Oh, that's cool."

"Yeah, so the Clockbots got to live forever as big clocks and the Doctor went off to go on another adventure. The end."

"That was a good story, Mama."

"Yeah, I liked that story." Tony grinned up at Rose.

Rose looked down at her daughter and brother. They were just so sweet and beautiful, so innocent.

But then she looked again into Cassie's eyes, those deep, old eyes.

_How long will my little girl be innocent? _Rose wondered. _When will she first have to suffer like her father did?_

She hugged her daughter close. "I love you, my Cassandra," she said.

"I love you too, Mummy."

Tony crawled into their group hug. "Do you love me too?"

"Of course I do, Tony. I love you very much."

"Good." He grinned. "Because I love you too."

Jackie and Pete walked in to see Rose and the two little ones cuddling. They couldn't help but join.

Jackie and Pete and Rose and Tony and Cassie, all together, but there was still someone missing from their family. Someone that Cassie's deep brown eyes could just make out in the faraway distance, hidden in the mists of her mind. Some piece missing from the puzzle.

_I'll find him one day_, the child decided. _Whoever that missing person is, I will find him._


	4. Chapter 4: Christmas

**Chapter Four: Christmas**

_AN: Rose recognizes parallel-Pete as her father, and Tony as her full brother. Cassie and Tony do know that they are technically a generation apart, but they treat each other as siblings (partly because Jackie didn't want to be called a grandmother). Most importantly, Cassie knows her father is "far away" but she has no idea that he's the Doctor; in fact, she doesn't know that the Doctor is real. They also know nothing about the parallel-universe thing. Now, on with the chapter!_

Rose never thought that Christmas with her father would be a painful thing for her. But Christmas on the parallel world was, indeed, insanely hard. Even with Cassie and Tony and Mickey there, it was a miserable experience the first year or two, because she kept remembering _that_ Christmas on _her _universe.

But as the little ones became old enough to know what Christmas was, Rose decided to shake off the pain of her memories and have fun with it. She had always loved Christmas, and she was lucky enough to have her mother and father, her little brother, and her daughter, her sweet, perfect Cassandra.

This year would be a good one for Rose; she could feel it. Cassie and Tony were seven now, and they just loved Christmas. Today, Christmas Eve, the Tylers and Mickey would be going to pick out a tree – well, it would really just be Cassie, Tony, and Mickey picking it out. The kids and kid at heart.

She was so grateful for Mickey being there. The kids both called him "Uncle Mickey," and he absolutely adored them, particularly Cassie. Cassie had Mickey Smith wrapped around her finger, which Rose secretly attributed to the fact that her daughter had inherited a lot of her mannerisms, including the Official Rose Tyler Trademark Tongue-in-Teeth Cheeky Grin. But it was also in a lot of ways due to Mickey's love for his two best friends' daughter.

"Alright, Team Tyler, who's ready to pick out the best Christmas tree ever?"

Speak of the angel. Rose turned to see Mickey opening the door, one child on each side of him.

Tony and Cassie began chanting simultaneously; the former shouting "Me!" and the latter, "I am!"

"_I am_, Tony," Cassie corrected. "It's not _me_; it's _I am_." Cassie had inherited her father's knack for grammar, and his brilliance, but on the flip side, she also had gotten a healthy dose of rude-and-not-ginger. Jackie and Pete found it absolutely adorable, as did Mickey. Rose, on the other hand, always had to choose between laughter and tears.

"It doesn't _matter_, Cassie," Tony whined. He was constantly on the receiving end of Cassie's grammar-policing, and while he loved Cassie like a sister... she was like his only-slightly-older _sister_. Which, as anyone with a close-in-age sibling knows, is the biggest pain _ever_.

"Okay, okay, let's go pick out a tree," Rose interrupted, trying to prevent a fight between the two little ones. Pete had already pulled the car out of the garage, and when Mickey had successfully gotten the kids buckled into their carseats, sitting in between his niece and nephew as always, and Rose was strapped into shotgun, they went out to the tree farm. (Jackie never came to pick out the tree with them, instead choosing to start decorating the house and getting the ornaments from the basement.)

Half an hour and much discussion later, the trunk of the Tyler station wagon contained a great big tree, needles brushing against Cassie, Tony, and Mickey. Pete was blasting his favorite Christmas CD, and all five of them were singing at the top of their lungs, Pete making silly faces through the rearview mirror.

When they were done being silly, Tony reached across Mickey's lap to tap Cassie's shoulder. "Cassie?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you sing Let it Snow for us? _Please_?" Let it Snow was one of Cassie and Tony's favorite Christmas songs, and Cassie sung it rather beautifully.

"Yeah, sure," Cassie replied. She cleared her throat and began to sing.

_Oh, the weather outside is frightful,  
__But the fire is so delightful,  
__And since we've no place to go,  
__Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!_

_It doesn't show signs of stopping,  
__And I've brought some corn for popping,  
__The lights are turned way down low,  
__Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!_

_When we finally kiss goodnight,  
__How I'll hate going out in the storm,  
__But if you'll really hold me tight,  
__All the way home I'll be warm!_

_The fire is slowly dying  
__And, my dear, we're still goodbye-ing  
__But as long as you love me so  
__Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!_

_Oh! It doesn't show signs of stopping  
__And I've brought along some corn for popping  
__The lights are turned way down low  
__Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!_

_When we finally kiss goodnight,  
__How I'll hate going out in the storm,  
__But if you'll really hold me tight,  
__All the way home I'll be warm!  
__All the way home I'll be warm!  
__All the way home I'll be warm!_

_The fire is slowly dying  
__And, my dear, we're still goodbye-ing.  
__But as long as you love me so  
__Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!  
__Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!  
__Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!_

As Cassie sang, Rose reminisced about an adventure she had had with the Doctor one time, when he had sung this song. Looking behind her, all she could see were those bright brown eyes, so sparkling and full of life and energy, so very much the Doctor's eyes, that she half expected Cassie to pull out a sonic screwdriver, put on a pair of brainy specs or perhaps a pair of 3-D glasses, and begin licking various parts of the car.

But this was Cassie, little Cassie who had no idea that she was part Time Lord, had no idea that her father was the hero of her mother's fairy-tales, had no idea that whenever her mother looked at her, she was reminded of the worst day of her life. And that was okay. Rose didn't want her little angel to know her pain. Especially now, at Christmas. So Cassie sang and Rose remembered, neither knowing the other's thoughts.

* * *

The next morning, Cassie seemed crestfallen.

"Cassie, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Rose sat down next to her daughter, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"I didn't get everything I asked for," the little blonde replied.

"What didn't you get?"

"My daddy," Cassie sighed. "I thought, Father Christmas can give you anything, right? So I asked for my daddy. A letter, or something, anything, but I didn't get anything, and I'm so sad, Mama."

Rose felt her knees go weak. _Oh, God, what do I do? _"Oh, Cassie," she murmured, hugging her daughter. Poor little thing. "Oh, Cassie, love, I am so sorry, but I don't think Father Christmas can do that."

Cassie looked around, making sure nobody was listening, and then whispered, "Father Christmas isn't really real, is he, Mama?"

Rose sighed. "No, he isn't."

"I won't tell Tony," Cassie said softly. "But I still want my daddy, really, really badly. Why, Mama? Why does he never come see me?" Cassie's brown eyes seemed to reflect her father's more than ever. "Is it... is it 'cuz he doesn't... love us, Mama?"

Now Rose really was on the verge of tears, not only for Cassie, but for her Doctor who had never gotten to say the end of his sentence... Oh, if only she could know for sure what he was going to say. But this wasn't about her anymore; it was about the sweet seven-year-old who had never known that brilliant father of hers. What to say, what to say?

"Cassie, your daddy never got to know you. Before you were born, we were... separated. It was an accident, and I wish more than anything that it hadn't happened like that. But that was a very long time before you were born... and he never knew I was going to have a baby. But I promise, he would love you if he knew you, oh, he'd love you so very much, and he'd be so very _proud_ of you."

"Why can't we see him, though? I mean, can't you send him a message, or call him? You've got to have some way of talking to him!" Scratch before; _now _Cassie was a mini-Doctor, full of that resilience that came from nobody else. The Doctor would say that Rose herself had that resilience - _remember when you broke open the TARDIS?_, he'd ask, and she'd say, _that was your own fault, you never should've sent me back home_ \- but anyway, it was so strong a resemblance that Rose did really want to burst into tears, but she couldn't.

"He's too far away, Cassie," she explained, _breathe, Rose, don't cry, don't let her know..._

"But how is that possible? I mean, he can't be _that_ far! Mama, why?" _You can't tell her, Rose. She can't know. She's too little._

"Mama, is he dead?" _Damn it. Oh, God, no, this isn't going the right way._

"No. He isn't dead. But he's very, very, very far away and we can't find him again."

Cassie was indignant. _No! _she thought. _No, no, no, no! I dream about him sometimes. It's got to be possible. It has to be. It has to..._ "I dream about him," she said. "It's possible, and I'll _show _you." In a sudden flash of instinct, she pressed her fingers to her mother's temples, remembering her dream, telling her mother everything somehow, even if she didn't know what she was doing, not really.

Rose's head was suddenly flooded with images, images of the Doctor, and it hurt, oh, it hurt.

Cassie pulled back immediately, sobbing. "Mama! What happened?"

"Shhhh," Rose murmured, hugging her daughter close. "That... that was something I haven't seen anyone but your dad do, Cassie. But it's okay. We're okay now. I don't know how you did it, but you did it... and your dad would be very proud of you, I'll tell you that."

Rose was terrified. Her daughter had never shown any sort of Time-Lord-ish abilities before. _Oh, Doctor, what's going to happen? _she wondered.

"What?" Cassie asked. "Mama, what?"

"I... I didn't say anything." _Oh, God help me._

* * *

**Hey everybody! I decided to update the Christmas chapter to include both of the Christmas bits I had in mind. The next chapter, called "Shock," is going to get _very _interesting! Hope y'alls are excited!**

**I did write a companion piece to this, entitled "Snow." It tells the story of Rose's memory. Hope y'alls enjoy it!**

**Love always,**

**Kathryn-Willa**


	5. Chapter 5: Mud Rope

**Chapter Five: Mud-Rope**

_AN: Cassie is now fifteen years old. She vaguely remembers what happened over that Christmas, but she no longer thinks as much about her father. She is, however, still very curious about her past. Cassie also is in charge of a group of kids, a bit like a day care._

"Guys, let's play mud-rope!" Cassie called, holding up a long jump rope.

Mud-rope was a game that Cassie had invented for rainy days. They would find a mud puddle and play double-dutch inside the puddle, switching jumpers when someone fell in the mud. None of the parents of the kids exactly liked this game, but the kids insisted upon playing constantly.

Cassie tied the rope around a telephone wire, and took hold of the two ends. "Okay, you guys know the drill. Line up by number." Cassie had assigned numbers to each kid, to maintain order and keep track of all of the kids, since she was responsible for all of them. "Okay, number check!"

"One!" Tony was number one.

"Two!" Elisabeth was number two, a pretty girl with somewhat curly brown hair. Elisabeth was somewhat bossy sometimes, but the kids all really liked her.

"Three!" Billy was number three. He was sweet and patient, and seemed to just generally like everyone.

"Four!" Piper, Billy's younger sister, was number four. Also sweet and patient, like Billy, Piper particularly looked up to Elisabeth and adored her best friends, Noelle and David. Well, her best friend and her crush.

"Five!" Noelle, Piper's since-fetuses best friend, was number five. Noelle, like Piper, looked up to Elisabeth a great deal, but tended to be jealous of David for the vast amount of attention that her best friend showered on him.

"Six!" Clark, Noelle's older brother, was number six. Like Noelle and Piper, he and Billy had been best friends since they were little kids. Clark was a computer whiz, sensitive in some ways but tough as tough gets in others.

"Seven!" Catherine was number seven. A sassy redhead with a temper, Catherine and the others were always at odds, but they all also adored her for her strong sense of right and wrong and willingness to fight for the former.

"Eight!" Tate, Catherine's twin brother, was number eight. Also clever and full of fiery spirit, Tate and Catherine were insanely close.

"Nine!" Christopher was number nine. He and his brothers, David, Matt, and Peter, formed the "Four Musketeers." Christopher had a sassiness that matched that of Catherine and Tate, and Cassie always thought he was "fantastic." She didn't know why she used that word. It just seemed to fit the little one's spirit.

"Ten!" David was number ten. He was aggressively protective of his brothers and of everyone else he knew, particularly his friend Piper, whom he doted upon with something akin to puppy love. Cassie tended to call him brilliant, which he was, being one of the cleverest of the group.

"Eleven!" Matt was number eleven. Hilarious and a bit childlike, he was very good with the younger kids. He had a bit of an odd fashion sense, which he insisted was "cool," and Cassie couldn't help but agree.

"Twelve!" Peter was number twelve. Cassie wasn't quite sure of his character quite yet, as she had yet to get to know him well, but he seemed to be rather similar to his brothers.

"Thirteen!" John was nicknamed "Lucky Thirteen" by many of the other kids. He tended to get injured a lot, being a very adventurous and courageous soul, but he never seemed to suffer pain for that long. Clever and hilarious, John was friends with everyone.

"Fourteen!" Eve was number fourteen. It was obvious that she had a major-league crush on John, and Cassie was pretty sure that that was reciprocated, although a lot of the others disagreed. Dark-haired, empathetic and sweet, Cassie secretly considered Eve one of her favorites.

"Thirteen!" Cole, Peter's best friend, was number thirteen. He was as enigmatic as Peter, and the only person able to control his younger sister, Jenna.

"Fourteen!" Jenna, Cole's sister, was number fourteen. She was one of the slightly less agreeable in the group; Cassie called her "impossible" sometimes.

"Fifteen!" Alex, a curly-haired girl with major attitude, was number fifteen. She and Jenna were constantly fighting for Matt's attention.

"Sixteen! Seventeen!" Karen and Caitlin, seven-year-old twins, were numbers sixteen and seventeen. Also little redheads, these two were playful and loving and loved to follow the older kids around, particularly Matt.

"Okay, that's everyone! Let's play mud-rope!" Cassie grabbed the rope and began swinging it for Tony to jump in. The other kids began to sing their mud-rope song.

"Rain, rain, don't go away, so that we get time to play! Mud-rope, mud-rope, the very best game. Tony's in the puddle, how long will he stay? One, two, three..."

The game kept on for half an hour, and the kids got quite muddy. Soon, the rain poured down harder and harder. Thunder began to rumble in the distance, and lightning flashed over the hill.

"Storm coming, everybody! Everybody inside!"

"Awwwwwww," the kids complained. "Can't we have five more minutes, Cassie?"

"No, it's a thunderstorm. Tony, take them inside. I'll be right there."

"Gotcha, Cassie," said Tony. "Everybody line up behind me to go inside." The kids trailed behind him to go inside, while Cassie tried to untangle the knots in the rope by the lightning rod.

The knots were impossible, especially with low visibility. The sky became darker and darker, and Cassie couldn't see a thing. Meanwhile, the storm became closer.

"Almost," Cassie muttered, and then the unthinkable happened.

A great big bolt of lightning hit Cassie square in the face.

* * *

**Hey y'alls!**

**Sorry for the major cliffhanger there! I know, I'm cruel. But there'll be another chapter soon. I promise.**

**A little note: Please don't complain about canon in reviews! I am open to a PM discussion of canon, any day. But canon-complaint reviews aren't exactly appreciated. Thanks!**

**Kate**


	6. Chapter 6: Shock

**Chapter Six: Shock**

"What was that?!" Tony ran out the door into the storm. "Oh my God, Cassie!" He ran to see his sister collapsed on the ground. "Cassie! Cassie, wake up!" She didn't move.

"Cassie!" Tony quickly scooped up the blond girl and ran inside. "Rose!" he screamed as he flew through the door. "Rose!"

Rose came over immediately. "Cassie!" she cried out. "Oh my-"

She was cut off by the sight of a faint golden light emitting from Cassie's still body, a light she had only seen once before, a very, very, very long time ago. "Tony. Stand back." She tried as hard as possible to keep her voice straight. _Oh my God she's going to change she's going to change oh my god she's going to change_. It took all she could to not burst into tears. What would her little girl look like now...?

The light grew brighter, and then faded away. Cassie's body rose with a great big breath and her eyes fluttered open. "Mum?" she asked. "Mum, what happened?" She bent over, clutching her chest. "Ah! Oh my God..."

"Cassie! Oh my God, Cassie, you're alive, you're _you_, oh my God..." Rose could barely speak.

"I'm not so sure," Cassie muttered. "I've got two hearts and God knows what else."

Cassie felt somehow like a piece of her had been unlocked, a piece that had been hidden away for so long, since she was a little kid. Her head had so much more in it, more thoughts, more ability. She could sense everything around her, and she could feel in her skin each moment that passed. All this new knowledge overwhelmed her a bit, but oh did she love it. Two words kept echoing in her head, ones from a distant past that she could grasp, but not quite...

"Time Lord," she murmured. "Time Lord, Time Lord, oh, where have I heard that before? I swear I've heard that. Time Lord. Time Lord..." And then it came to her, memories of sitting in the grass with Tony as a little girl, hearing fairy-tales...

"They're true," Cassie realized. "All of those stories you told us, Mum... they're _true_!" She grinned. "Oh my God, that's who my dad was all that time!"

Rose sighed. "This is coming as a bit of a shock to me," she murmured.

"Not a very good pun, Mum," Cassie sighed, her eyes all of a sudden looking _very _much like her dad's. "But I see the point..." But something else was on her mind at the moment. She reached out with her mind, something she found herself able to do now. "Okay... so my dad's the Doctor from all of those stories... but where is he...?" She turned to her mother, trying to reach out there. "Canary... Wharf... Canary Wharf... okay, _what _does that have to do with anything?"

"How are you even- oh, why do I even bother asking?" Rose sighed. "Okay, let's just tell the story normally if possible. Yes, your dad is the Doctor. The actual stories weren't real. No such thing as Clockbots or Klikarones or Rangaroos... I think."

"But Raxacoricofallapatorius is real," Cassie giggled. "And you went there, didn't you?"

"Yeah, with an egg and your dad and our best friend Jack."

"Isn't Mickey your best friend?"

"Our other best friend. Anyway. So, your dad and I got separated, like I said, a long time ago. You and I, we're on a parallel universe."

Cassie had no need to ask what that meant. She understood instantly, her new timey-wimey senses totally in tune with everything... where did _timey-wimey _come from? Anyway... "Okay. Parallel universe. And my dad is on the one you come from. Oh... oh, that explains... No! I am going to fix this! I am absolutely positively fixing this if it is the last thing I ever do!"

"What?" Rose looked at her daughter. And she saw that insane resilience, that incredible spirit and passion and energy and brilliance.

"I am going to bring our family back together."

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**Yay! Cassie's a full-fledged Time Lord now! This is where things are going to start to get interesting. The stock characters (like what I did with their names?) from the mud-rope game are going to play into this a bit, but I won't tell you much. Spoilers.**

**Love,**

**Kathryn-Willa/Kate**


	7. Chapter 7: What's Dad Up To?

**Chapter Seven: What's Dad Up To?**

"Cassie-"

"No. I am doing this and you cannot stop me, Mum." Cassie seemed to show the Doctor's darker side in her face, that inability to give up even if for a good reason, that incessant resilience that scared Rose just a bit.

"Cassie, love, I don't see how you can possibly-"

"I'm a Time Lord now," Cassie replied stoically. "I can do anything. And I have people who can help me."

"What do you mean?" Rose raised an eyebrow at her daughter.

"I already am designing plans in my head. I just need manpower to make it work. And I have manpower, seventeen strong."

"You don't mean-"

"Torchwood _Junior_."

"Torchwood Junior... with your group of kids?" Rose shook her head. "Cassie, you can't do that. They could get hurt-"

"They could but they won't. I'll take care of all of the dangerous things; I can handle that. Now... I'll need a sonic screwdriver... oh, wow, this is incredible! All of these ideas, these designs! Oh, Mum, it's amazing!"

Rose felt tears in her eyes. Her little girl had just grown up lightning fast - literally. She seemed older in the way she walked and talked, and her eyes, oh, her eyes were so strong and passionate, just like her dad's.

"I can feel him," Cassie said, knowing her mother's thoughts. "Dad. I can sense him, where he is, what he's doing. He's traveling with someone named Donna, now... she knows about you. He had a companion named Martha... she fancied him, but he only ever loved you, so that's a comfort. And he and Martha stopped an evil Time Lord, the Master... oh, I know about him somehow... the only other Time Lord, apparently. Well, not now. Oh, and Jack's alive - did you know that he's immortal? And he's going to become the Face of Boe, who died. But he wasn't alone. Dad and Martha were with him-"

"Wait. Jack's alive?!" Rose's jaw dropped.

"Oh, right, he didn't tell you that part. He's alive and immortal, thanks to you and the Bad Wolf, remember that?"

"And the _Face of Boe_?!"

"Yeah! He set up your first date, actually." Cassie grinned. "Remember, you had chips? Platform One, my namesake, so forth and so on?"

"Yeah... Okay. So this Donna person... what's she like?" Rose was rather enjoying this inside perspective on her Doctor.

"She's sassy. A bit like Catherine, but an adult. She's like a best mate for Dad, like Jack. And she met Dad just after he lost you. Teleported into the TARDIS by accident on her wedding day... oh, Huon particles! That'll help pull the TARDIS across! Oh, brilliant! Anyway, so Donna and Dad are in Pompeii right now, saving a family on volcano day. Cool, I suppose. But enough of that! I need to design the dimension opener! Allons-y!"

Rose laughed aloud at her daughter's use of the Doctor's old catchphrase. "Allons-y, Cassandra Yvonne Tyler. My little Time Lord."

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**So. A short chapter, I know. But I wanted to have a little mother-daughter bonding time post-regeneration.**

**SO HOW COME CASSIE DOESN'T FULLY REGENERATE?**

**Cassie is not a full Time Lord. She now has 2 hearts but she'll never change fully. She also will only have 9 regenerations instead of 12. Anyway, she's a Time Lord and she's awesome!**

**Love,**

**Kate**


	8. Chapter 8: Allons-y Day

**Chapter Eight: Allons-y Day**

Cassie's Torchwood Junior was a great success. The kids all loved the idea of doing "real science-y stuff" as they called it. Cassie had named the _science-y stuff_ "Operation TARDIS."

Today was going to be Allons-y Day, as Cassie had dubbed it. In other words, Operation TARDIS was going into effect today, and Cassie, as expected, was basically ecstatic.

"Okay, you guys," said Cassie to her group. "Today is Allons-y Day, the day we've all been waiting for. We can do it. You all know your jobs and what we're doing. Launch starts in one hour exactly. But first… a quick celebratory lunch because we've worked our butts off the past summer and we deserve a party."

"Yeah!" cheered the kids.

"And also, we need to test the Atmospheric Exciter I invented, as well as the Insta-Clean…. so howsabout a quick mudrope game?"

The kids all laughed. They hadn't played mud rope in forever because of all their work. "Number check!" Cassie called.

"One! Two! Three!" and so on…

"Okay. Launch in twenty seconds, everyone! Everyone to their places. Tony, monitor the base and report to me. I'm going out to the arrival pad." She pulled her prototype sonic screwdriver out and pushed the button, teleporting away.

"Okay, team! Countdown!" Tony was so excited for his sister. Cassie was so clever and so deserving of this. "Five! Four! Three! Two! One! ALLONS-Y!" He laughed at his use of "The Phrase" as Cassie had called it.

Rose looked out the window at her daughter, giving commands through an earpiece, and she watched and waited.

Five minutes later, there was a whooshing sound… and there it was. The box. The blue box.

Cassie had done it.

* * *

**Hey y'alls! Decided to split the chapter into two. Posting chapter 9 right now :D**


	9. Chapter 9: A Blond Girl

**Chapter Nine: A Blond Girl**

The TARDIS door slammed shut. The Doctor's jaws dropped. "What? _What_?"

Martha glared at the Time Lord. "Doctor, don't you dare!"

He shook his head. "No, no, no. I didn't touch anything. We're in flight. It's not me."

Donna looked confused. "Where are we going?"

The Doctor, flustered, replied, "I don't know. It's out of control!"

Martha was seething. "Doctor, just listen to me. You take me home. Take me home right now."

"What the hell's it doing?" Donna asked, starting to panic.

"The control's not working!" the Doctor shouted. He got thrown about and then got a look at the jar at the base of the time rotor. "I don't know where we're going, but my old hand's very excited about it." He looked a bit closer at the hand.

Donna raised an eyebrow. "I thought that was just some freaky alien thing. You telling me it's _yours_?"

The Doctor sighed, and began, "Weeeeelll..."

"It got cut off. He grew a new one," Martha interjected, beginning to just be okay with all of this."

Donna sighed. "You are completely impossible," she said.

The Doctor shrugged. "Not impossible. Just a bit unlikely."

He opened the TARDIS door to see a blond girl, grinning. "I did it!" she laughed. "Oh, hello, Doctor, Donna, Martha! Oh, yes, oh yes, oh yes, this is _brilliant_! Molto bene! We have blue! I repeat, we have blue!"

"Ahem," said Donna, "What the _hell _is this about?"

"Welcome back, Doctor."

"What? What?!"

"Yeah, we get it, what. So… Sontarans, right? Did I get it right?"

"Get what right?" Martha raised an eyebrow.

"Please. TARDIS door slams shut, the box goes out of control… but a perfectly smooth landing. And then I say 'I did it!' I brought you here."

"You brought us here?"

"Well," said the girl, in perfect imitation of the Doctor, "My team and I did it."

"Your… team…"

"Torchwood," she grinned. "_Junior _Torchwood, and before you ask, no, Jack isn't here. Not in this Torchwood."

"What do you mean, this Torchwood. Only one in existence, last I checked."

"Sontarans, right?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Martha… did you tell your family that you're okay? They must be worried sick."

"What does that-"

"Call them." The girl smirked triumphantly.

"I… I can't. No signal… but _how? _I have _universal _roaming on this thing."

The Doctor's eyes widened. "Oh, no, no, no, you _didn't!_"

"I'm not an idiot, and I did do this safely. And you should be _thanking _me. Not getting mad."

"What did she do?" Donna asked.

"She pulled the TARDIS into a parallel world."

"Not just any," the blond girl murmured. "_The_. _The _parallel world."

"You don't mean- No! You didn't! That would blow a hole in the universe! I _closed _that gap!"

"Again, thank me…" the girl said, rather sing-song. "You closed, I opened. And _someone _wants to see you…"

"It's not possible."

"Just unlikely," she replied, grinning. "And yes, I know everything you've ever said."

"How?"

"Oh, we've been chatting away, I forgot to tell you. I'm _brilliant_."

"You've said that," Martha noted. "How do you know?" Martha looked over the girl. "Wait. How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"And what year is this?"

"2022."

"So… you were born just after Canary Wharf."

"Oh, Martha Jones… you're a star."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Look at her, Doctor," Donna said softly. "She looks _just _like you, just… blond."

Cassie tossed the Doctor her screwdriver.

"You… you have a screwdriver?" Donna and Martha both looked at the device, touched it.

"Prototype. But it can do a genetic scan, easily. Try me."

The Doctor scanned her. "No. No _way_." The girl grinned. "You're a Time Lord."

"Yeah," she said softly. "Only one way that could happen…."

"You're not lying."

"Nope."

"And… And I'm…"

"My dad. Thanks for clarifying." She grinned again. "More importantly… thank you guys for putting your hands on my screwdriver. Pass it back?"

"What?" The Doctor passed her the screwdriver.

"Hold on… this is a pretty awful teleport…" She pressed a button on her earpiece. "Operation TARDIS, we are successful. Prepare for team introduction in ten seconds." And then she turned to the Doctor. "My name's Cassie, by the way." she said. "Cassandra Yvonne _Tyler_." She chuckled. "Most ironic name _ever_."

* * *

**Hey everyone! Cassie did it! The Doctor and Rose will be reunited soon!**

**Love,**

**Kate**


	10. Chapter 10: Reunited

**Chapter Ten: Reunited**

"Whoa, that is an awful teleport," Martha muttered.

"Like I always say… no capsule. But that was better than the Vortex Manipulator…" The Doctor looked around. "What's this place, then?"

"Torchwood Junior," the girl replied rather proudly. "Welcome."

The room seemed like a combination of the TARDIS, a scientific laboratory, and a grade-school classroom. Kids of various ages all sat in a circle around a conference table. It was weird but so very impressive.

"I designed it myself," Cassie said. "Amazing how easily design comes when you're a Time Lord."

"And you are fully Time Lord?"

"Almost. I have two hearts and I regenerate, but I don't change what I look like. It's nice, honestly."

"I would bet," the Doctor replied, remembering a certain Christmas.

Just then, there was a soft _zap_ and there she was. Older by fifteen years, but the same nonetheless.

Rose Tyler.

His Rose Tyler.

"Doctor," she said softly. "You made it."

Cassie sighed. "Oh, will they just get over themselves?" she muttered to Donna.

"I know, right?" Donna laughed. "The chemistry's so thick you could cut it with a knife." They both burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" the Doctor asked.

"I will remind you of my own existence," Cassie chuckled, winking playfully at Donna and Martha. "On three, Donna, what do we think?" She quickly sent a mental message to Donna with her Time Lord telepathy. Donna blinked but got the message and nodded imperceptibly. "One, two, three, OH MY GOD WILL YOU JUST BLOODY SNOG ALREADY?!"

There was an awkward pause. Martha snorted, finally over her crush on the Doctor, as mentioned in events some person named Helen once called _The Sontaran Stratagem_ or something like that.

Cassie leaned to whisper in Donna's ear, "Three, two, one…."

*****AN: Not giving you details, sorry!*****

It felt like an eternity later when they finally broke apart. "Rose," the Doctor whispered. "Rose Tyler, it's been too long." He kept his arms around her back.

"What were you going to say? That sentence, how was it going to end?"

_Say it_, Cassie told her father in her head. _Just say it…_

"I love you," he murmured.

_Here we go again…_

*****AN: Still no details!*****

"I love you," he said again when they pulled apart, his hands on her waist in the most loving manner possible. "Rose Tyler, I love you."

"Fifteen years later…"

"Right, it's been fifteen years! Blimey, I still can't believe-" He motioned to Cassie. "I mean, we have a _kid_. A _bloody _kid."

"Oi!" both Cassie and Donna called at the same time. And then the two burst out laughing, again. Martha too joined in the fun.

Meanwhile, the Doctor and Rose were hugging each other, just relishing in the comfort of the other's embrace, Rose crying, the Doctor laughing as he swung her around in the air.

"Oh, this is cuter than Karen and Caitlin covered in mud," Eve giggled to John, hoping to get some attention.

"I heard that!" the twins shouted together.

Cassie spoke into her earpiece. "All operatives, get your little bums out onto the playground so I can hang out with my family. See you later."

"We're all right here," impossible-girl Jenna muttered. Cole nudged her arm, and Billy, Piper, Catherine, Tate, and the crew left the room. Donna and Martha made for the door, but Cassie stopped them. "Oh, absolutely not. You two, stay."

"Okay then," Donna grinned. She and Martha took seats that looked like they came from a kindergarten classroom. "God, is there a more comfortable seat?"

"Right," Cassie said. She pointed her sonic screwdriver - _how does she have one_, the Doctor wondered again- at the chairs and they became squashy armchairs.

"What the-?" Martha's eyes widened.

"It's like a multisensory perception filter. Works well for the ambience."

"Multiwhat?" Donna looked confused.

"Long story," Martha and Cassie said simultaneously. They both chuckled.

"Wait a minute," the Doctor mused. "How are we getting back home?"


	11. Chapter 11: Torchwood and Torchwood

**Chapter Eleven: Torchwood and Torchwood**

_AN: I am combining Tales from the Hub (my Torchwood fic) and this fic into a single 'verse. So Gwen and Jack are a thing, as are Owen and Tosh. No TW spoilers AFAIK and the story will be way changed anyway. This takes place on April 6th, 2009._

"Well…" Cassie started, pretending to hesitate. Martha glared at her. "No, I'm kidding. We need to stay here about three hours, so my machine can recharge, and then we'll be off. I'll have to make some calls to the other side…" She trailed off.

"Other side?" Martha looked confused.

"We'll need a hand or two to get ourselves across," Cassie replied.

"Like who, UNIT?" Martha grinned.

"UNIT?!" Cassie laughed. "UNIT's _useless_. All they are are legal restrictions, ethical codes, talk to my superior, pre-recorded answering machine, bureaucracy, bureaucracy, bureaucracy out the yin-yang."

Martha looked quite offended. "I work for them, y'know. Doctor-"

"Government. Sums 'em up."

Cassie laughed again and continued. "No, we need someone who's _actually_ helpful." Martha rolled her eyes; Cassie ignored her, continuing on. "Let's see. Separate from the government would be nice. Outside the police. Beyond the United Nations. Smaller group, perhaps personally interested in the case, maybe someone in charge of the operation misses an old friend… oh, and we'd need some power... access to a spatio-temporal rift would be _lovely_. Hmmmmm…. Now, _who _could _possibly_ fit _that _criteria?"

"Oh, you are _clever_, Cassie," the Doctor grinned, smiling with some pride for his daughter. "Rose Tyler, we get to pay a visit to a certain Captain Jack Harkness."

"The Face of Boe, Cassie says," Rose chuckled. "Is that true?"

"She'd know better than I do," the Doctor murmured. "She has insane telepathic powers. More so than an average Time Lord. Not to mention, she has the ability to follow a personal timeline. It's actually rather scary."

"It's because I've got the TARDIS energy in me," Cassie replied. "A long story, involving a whole lot of factors that Jack would be interested in, so I'll save them. Tony, we're starting Operation TARDIS phase two. The Torchwood Three bit."

"Ah," said Tony, walking to the giant computers. "Engaging panreality communication link in thirty seconds."

Rose grinned with pride. "These two are brilliant," she murmured to the Doctor, coming close. "I'm proud of them, really."

The Doctor kissed the top of her head. "You should be, Rose Tyler."

* * *

_Meanwhile and a universe away…_

"Jack? Jack, come over here a minute. Something weird just happened."

"What is it, Gwen?" Jack walked over to her screen and looked. "Incoming communication…? What? That never happens. Well, let's see who this is…" He clicked the ACCEPT button to see a young, blond girl.

"Fantastic," she murmured. "Captain Jack Harkness. An honor. And Gwen Cooper. Great to meet you. I must say, I like you. You're like my mother."

"Ummmm…" Gwen blushed.

"Don't worry. Jack can confirm that my mother is a good person… He owes her his life, actually."

"Which one?" Gwen joked. "Oh… wait… do you…"

"I know, but I believe your team doesn't, so shush, Gwen. He might get mad… oh, who the hell am I kidding."

"I'm. Right. Here." Jack sighed. This kid was weirdly right about _everything_, including the part about his never being able to be mad at Gwen. Especially that part. "Anyway, what the hell are you doing on _our_ computer?"

"My name's Cassie and I am the director and leader of Torchwood Junior. And before you say that that doesn't exist, I will tell you that it definitely does exist and if you have doubts I will get rid of them faster than you can say weevil."

"Alleviate them, then." Jack was a bit uneasy about this. He closed his eyes and breathed. He felt Gwen's hand on his back, and then he opened his eyes to see…

"Doctor," he murmured. "Martha." And then… "Impossible. That's impossible. Doctor, you said-"

"Hello," said Rose Tyler.

"I told you," said the kid. "She's a lot like Gwen, no? Cassandra Yvonne _Tyler_, since you _didn't_ ask. I'll have a salute."

"Don't you _dare_, Cassandra," said the Doctor. "That's Donna's line… literally… but anyway, no child of mine is going to demand a salute."

"_ANYWAY_." Jack sighed. "No domestics right now, _please_. What do you want, Cassie?" He had an idea of the answer, seeing that the Doctor was on a parallel world… Oh, this would be great. Seeing Rose again, that would be amazing.

"I'm going to send you a computer program that will, when run, lock onto the TARDIS matrices and send Rift energy to its spatiotemporal coordinates, to help us pull it back through to you. The program is safe; I've tested it extensively and it has pulled the TARDIS one way, so it can pull it the other way as well. All you need to do is wait for my signal and pull us when I say so. Easy enough?"

Jack nodded. "Oh my God, yes, I'll do it. Anything to see my old best friend." He grinned at Rose, who returned it with her classic tongue in teeth smile.

"Like I said… a lot like Gwen, no?" Cassie mimicked her mum's expression.

"I did think that… but different, too. Gwen's a bit more, I dunno, down-to-earth." He chuckled. "Literally." He reminisced for a minute. "Alright! We will await your signal, Cassie." He grinned before signing off with his old favorite catchphrase. "See you in hell."


	12. Chapter 12: Catching Up

**Chapter Twelve: Catching Up**

_AN: This one is looooooooong! But enjoy anyway! Note that there are some Tales from the Hub references, mainly the greatest prank ever and the innuendo squad thing, as they are combined into one 'verse. For this 'verse, we're assuming Partners in Crime happened mid-March, Chapter Eleven of TFTH on April 1st, The Sontaran Stratagem etc on April 4th, and this on April 6th._

Cassie stepped out of the TARDIS to see the faces of Torchwood Three grinning broadly. "So, I take it I came out at the right time?" she asked.

"Who the hell are you?" Jack asked, and then burst out laughing. "I'm kidding. Yeah, you're on time. Cassie, this is my team-"

"Owen, Tosh, Ianto, I know already."

"How the hell do you-" Jack looked a bit taken aback.

"I'm not quite sure," the Doctor muttered. "She has abilities that exceed mine, and I'm interested in finding out."

"I have plenty of a story to tell," Cassie said with a bright smile. "Actually, it's funny because you have a lot to do with it, Jack."

"Really? Explain, if you don't mind." Jack raised an eyebrow.

"We should all take a seat or something," Cassie said. "We have a lot of catching up to do."

* * *

"Alright, everyone," said Cassie when the whole party was sitting down at the conference table: the Doctor, Rose, Martha, Donna, Mickey, and all five Torchwood members. The rest of the Tylers had stayed on the parallel universe, feeling as though they belonged there and not on the normal Earth, which saddened Cassie and Rose a great deal, but they also were not in the least bit interested in staying.

"Okay. Introductions. You all know me: Cassandra Yvonne Tyler, Cassie for short. I'm the daughter of the Doctor and Rose. I was born on a parallel Earth that we nicknamed Pete's World. Pete's World was the birthplace of the Cybermen that came across during the 2007 Battle of Canary Wharf. I'm a cross between human and Time Lord, which we'll get to later, and I was once in charge of a junior branch of Torchwood at Pete's World."

"I'm the Doctor," said the Doctor with a grin. "Hello! I know everyone but you four." He made a motion towards Gwen, Tosh, Owen, and Ianto.

"And I'm Rose. I traveled with the Doctor for two years but then was transported to Pete's World at the very end of Canary Wharf. I didn't know at the time, but I was pregnant with Cassie. Cassie was born a few months after Canary Wharf, and we were there with Mickey and my mother and father and little brother, Tony - also born after Canary Wharf - for fifteen years, although apparently it's only been a year and nine-ish months for you guys. But I'm technically dead on this world's records so who the hell really cares. I also don't know you four Torchwood people, and I'd like to get to know Donna and Martha better as they also traveled with the Doctor."

Martha was next. "I'm Martha Jones. Like Rose said, I traveled with the Doctor just after he lost Rose. We traveled together for a year and then I decided to leave for… well, never mind." Donna chuckled.

"I'm Donna Noble. I first met the Doctor six months after Canary Wharf -although I don't know how long after it was for him. Maybe just after?"

"No, it was about a week for me. I had just found a gap in the universes and said goodbye to Rose, and that was a week after Canary Wharf for me."

"Well, anyway, it was Christmas for me. I was teleported inside the TARDIS because my fiancé was in league with a giant spider - long story - but turned down his offer to travel in the TARDIS afterwards. About year later, I met him again during the whole Adipose thing - we stopped it - and started traveling with him."

Jack was next. "Captain Jack Harkness. I met the Doctor and Rose during the London Blitz and we saved the world from people in gas masks calling for their mummies. Long story. Anyway, we traveled together for a little bit, and then… well, some stuff happened involving Daleks and saving a human race from the future, blah blah blah, and afterwards the Doctor _abandoned _me and apparently that's when he regenerated - long story again. I ended up accidentally teleporting to the 1800s and made mischief for a couple of centuries - and that's another _long _story." He got chuckles from the Doctor, Rose, Cassie, Martha, and Gwen, and very confused looks from everyone else. "Right, forgot to mention, I don't die, thanks to Blondie over there. She basically broke open the TARDIS during the whole Dalek thing and became like a goddess or something, called the Bad Wolf, resurrected me after being shot by a Dalek, and accidentally made me immortal."

"Oh, well _that _explains a whole lot," said Owen. "That whole Cyberwoman thing got me confused." He got a glare from Ianto. "Right, sorry."

"Anyway. Now I'm in charge of one computer whiz, one absolute knucklehead, the most incredible coffee maker I have ever met, and Gwen, whom I literally cannot describe; she is just that amazing. Together, the five of us are Torchwood Three."

Then it was Mickey's turn. "I'm Mickey, sometimes called Mickey the Idiot and the tin dog. Long stories. I was Rose's boyfriend but then she met the Doctor and, well, things got weird. I met Jack later on in Cardiff, and traveled with the Doctor and Rose after he regenerated. We went to Pete's World by accident before Canary Wharf, and I decided to stay behind. I fought in Canary Wharf here, but decided to stay on Pete's World again, not knowing that Rose would be trapped there."

"Okay, what's regenerating?" Martha asked. "I know I've heard that before."

"Remember Yana, turning into Saxon?" the Doctor reminded her.

"Oh, right, that!"

"Um…" Gwen looked confused.

Rose decided to explain. "The Doctor's an alien called a Time Lord, and when they die, they don't actually die. They regenerate, which means they change their faces and everything about them."

"So, like Jack, but a bit different?" Cassie nodded in confirmation. "Okay, I've seen Jack die and come back enough to not freak out. And I suppose it's my turn next. I'm Gwen Cooper, part of Torchwood. I was a police officer but then Jack recruited me for the team. Since then I've been working here and it's been the most incredible experience _ever_. And that's basically it." Owen and Ianto both laughed. "Shut up, both of you."

"Moving on," Tosh interjected. "Toshiko Sato, known as Tosh by most people. Also part of Torchwood. Jack called me the computer whiz, which is pretty much all I am."

"Except for one of the butts of the absolute greatest prank in the history of ever," Ianto teased.

"Yeah, and we're most definitely _not_ getting into that," Owen muttered. "Dr. Owen Harper, also part of Torchwood, and Jack called me the knucklehead, which isn't true in the least."

"I beg to differ," said Ianto. "Ianto Jones, official coffee maker for Torchwood, master matchmaker, prankster, pain in the arse."

"Okay then," Cassie grinned. "So we all know each other now. Let's move on. Jack, I'm guessing you have questions, and I know Dad does as well."

"Yeah!" the Doctor interrupted. "One, how come you have a screwdriver, and two, I have to ask, what the hell is with your name? _Cassandra Yvonne_? Rose, what's that about? I mean, we've had bad experiences with people of both those names."

"Well, I wanted to name her after someone we had met-" Rose started, but the Doctor interrupted her.

"So you could've named her after _any_ of the folks we met. There was Jabe, from the Forest of Cheem-"

"Yeah, I'd be named after a _tree_," Cassie retorted.

The Doctor ignored his daughter's comment. "There was Gwyneth, remember her? Sealed up the rift back in 1879? Our first trip to Cardiff? And then-"

"Wait, hold on," Jack stopped him. "_Gwyneth_? In _Cardiff_? Coincidence much?" He nudged Gwen.

"Funny thing," the Doctor mused. "From what I remember, Gwyneth looked a lot like Gwen does... But moving on. There was Harriet Jones, although I didn't like her much. And then there was, let's see... Cathica and Suki, from Satellite 5. And Nancy, remember her from the Blitz?"

"That was when you met me," Jack interjected. "I liked Nancy. And what about Lynda-with-a-Y? Lynda Moss, from the Game Station?"

"Yeah, sweet Lynda!" The Doctor thought for a minute. "Okay, I regenerated, and then... we met Queen Victoria! You could've named her Victoria! And when we were there, there was the Lady Isobel, and that servant, Flora. And then you met Sarah Jane! Sarah would've been a lovely name! And then... well, we'll skip that one, I suppose that one's out of the question..." He trailed off as he thought of Reinette. "Yeah, no, okay. There was Angela Price, from the first time we went to Pete's World-"

"Like Rose would name her kid after someone from Pete's World. She was already upset enough about being there," Mickey interjected, glaring slightly at the Doctor.

"Right, okay. There was Rita Connolly-"

"How do you even _remember _all of these?!" Rose sighed. "Let me guess, it's a Time Lord thing."

"It _is_! There was Scooti, and Ida, from Krop Tor-"

"Scariest experience of my life. No way." Rose was getting more and more irritated by all of this.

"There were the girls from LINDA, remember? Ursula, Bridget, and Bliss."

"Yeah, because I want to be reminded of the Abszorbaloff."

"Chloe Webber, from when we went to the Olympics."

"Okay, that's a possibility."

"See? All sorts of people you could've named our kid after. But no, you had to name her _Cassandra Yvonne_. The two least pleasant people we've ever met. They did terrible things, those two. Yvonne's why I lost you!"

"That's the whole point," Rose explained. "I won't launch into the explanation now, as it's boring. But it's also ironic - the Cassandra part, that is. Last pure human, and her name is used for a part-Time-Lord child? Ironic."

"Well, I like that," the Doctor chuckled. "That's what you meant by most ironic name ever."

"Yep," said Cassie, popping the _p_. "And about the screwdriver - I designed it and built it myself."

"Impressive," the Doctor grinned. He was really getting into this whole having-a-kid thing. Especially with a kid as brilliant as Cassie.

"Anyway, any other questions?"

"You're half-human. How come you register as Time Lord on a genetic scan?"

"Because I'm not half-human. I'm more like seventy-five percent Time Lord, twenty-five percent human."

"But how? Rose is a pure human, right?" The Doctor looked legitimately confused.

"Not really, no." Cassie grinned. "This is where things get very interesting. See, Mum was human when she met you, but she began building up a whole bunch of timey-wimey radiation when she started traveling. She got a lot during your trip to Cardiff, since she was on top of the rift, and even more when she was at the center of a paradox on her own timeline. And then things get even better. This is where you come in, Jack." Jack looked very confused. "She meets you during the London Blitz. Now, what was the center of the whole thing?"

"Nanogenes," Jack replied quickly. "Wait, are you saying those had something to do with this?"

"Oh yes!" Cassie said in perfect imitation of her dad. "Because those weren't usual human nanogenes. They were based off of your DNA and you had been a Time Agent. So you had a ton of radiation laced in your genetic code, and those nanogenes got confused. Rose was a pure human genetically, but she had radiation in her body. So they stayed in her body, feeding off of the radiation but unsure of what to do with her weird genetic code."

"But they would've died eventually," Jack mused.

"They would've, but then you guys went to Cardiff. She was on top of a rift, the same rift she had been on top of before. The nanogenes would've recognized it, as well as the energy from the heart of the TARDIS. They still didn't know what to do, as there wasn't a genetic code to work from. But they stayed alive. And then it all changed at the Game Station - when they had their first kiss. Dad kissed her to take out the energy from the TARDIS, but little did he know it would have another effect… and Martha should know what it is."

Martha thought for a minute. "A kiss," she murmured. "That sounds really familiar… but how?"

Cassie knew how to jog her memory. "Judoon platoon upon the moon," she said with a bright grin.

"Oh! Genetic transfer!" Martha exclaimed. "When he kissed her, he transferred his DNA to her!"

"And that was enough to get the nanogenes going. Between her human DNA and his Time Lord DNA, the nanogenes recognized something, and just like with the flesh-and-bone gas masks, they hybridized her and turned her into something entirely different - half human, half Time Lord."

"And you got those genes, so that makes seventy-five to twenty-five." The Doctor laughed. "But wait, how come-"

"I was hit by a bolt of lightning and I regenerated. Turned into basically a full Time Lord with some tweaks. I only have nine regenerations and I don't change what I look like. But I still have two hearts. I have to get used to that one, actually - it's like I'm beating out a samba." She grinned cheekily.

"Oh, God, that was _so_ awkward," the Doctor groaned. Cassie laughed again.

"Indeed it was," Cassie chuckled. "But it was really funny, that whole thing. I saw it, in my head. I think the Bad Wolf gave me the ability to see people's timelines play in my head."

"What do you mean, the Bad Wolf? It's over. I took the power out of her." The Doctor looked very confused.

"The Bad Wolf isn't the same as the energy from the heart of the TARDIS," Cassie explained. "The Bad Wolf is a living entity, part of my mum, and it was passed to me. I could transform now if I were exposed to the Vortex."

"So you both are the Bad Wolf now?" Jack asked.

Cassie shook her head. "No, when I was born, it left her and went into me. I can feel it there, in the back of my mind, and it's not in hers."

"How do you know?" Rose asked, a bit nervous.

"I can sense it. I can sense the presence of a time-space entity since I have one inside myself. And you don't have it."

"Okay then." Rose looked her daughter over. Somehow, her baby had become a young woman in a matter of months, a strong, passionate young woman who had the ability to take on the universe.

The Doctor, too, was looking at his daughter. It was a bit of an odd thing, being a father, not that he hadn't been one before, but this girl was his in a very different way, the child of the love of his many lives as well as his own offspring. He had never loved anyone the way he did Rose, and the same went for the rather extraordinary young Time Lady sitting next to him. He looked at Rose, and then at the child, and he realized how excited he was to take his family, his wonderful reunited family, across the stars and through time.

"You're not planning on kicking me out now, are you?" Donna asked.

The Doctor's eyes widened. "Of course not! You're just as much part of the team as anyone else. And Martha, you too. If you ever want to come back, I'd love to have you back on the TARDIS. And Jack. Even Mickey the Idiot, if you want."

"Nah," said Mickey. "I was thinking I'd defend the Earth here. Martha, you said something about UNIT, right?"

"I'll get you a job there," said Martha. "Doctor, I can't. I have an Earth to defend."

"And me, too," Jack interjected. "You could come work for us, Mickey…"

"No way. Working for you? Never." Mickey grinned. "I wouldn't fit in with the innuendo squad, anyway."

Gwen grinned, and muttered to Tosh, "See? Innuendo squad!" and they both burst out laughing.

"Anyway. I suppose we'd better be off, then," said the Doctor. "Martha, Mickey, I'll take you back to UNIT headquarters, and then the rest of us will be off, into time-"

"And _space_!" Mickey, Rose, and Jack all ended the phrase with the Doctor, remembering that trip to Cardiff. Rose finished with a whoop.

Cassie grinned. "Oh, this'll be… _fantastic_!"

The Doctor grinned, pulling his daughter into a hug. "Indeed it will be, Cassandra Yvonne Tyler."

* * *

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long chapter. Anyway, this one is where TFTH and Cassie will go their separate ways in the story, but they will reference each other every now and again. Hope you guys liked this one!**

**Love,**

**Kate**

**UPDATE 6/27: I added in a bit of a spiel on the name thing. I always wanted to write it in, but didn't because of how long it would make the chapter. But the fact of the matter is, I can never resist the opportunity to make a repeated-actor joke (see "Donna Noble, Psychiatrist's Field Day" for more examples of this), and I can never resist the opportunity to write in a ramble. So it had to happen! Kate xxx**


	13. Chapter 13: Party in the 20s

**Chapter Thirteen: Party in the 20s**

The TARDIS materialized on the grounds of a great big manor.

"Oh, smell that air," the Doctor said excitedly.

"Grass and lemonade!" Cassie laughed.

"Applegrass?" Rose interjected with a playful grin.

"Nah, just regular grass," Cassie replied. "Oh, and a little bit of mint. A hint of mint. Must be the 1920s." The Doctor nodded.

"You two can tell what year it is, just by _smelling_?" Donna asked, not really believing them.

"Oh, yeah," the Doctor replied emphatically.

"Or _maybe_, that big vintage car coming up the drive gave it away." Donna jabbed a finger at the car in question.

The car honked its horn and two men came out, a butler and a footman.

"The professor's luggage, Richard," said the butler. "Step lively."

The driver of the car, an older man, stepped out of the vehicle.

"Good afternoon, Professor Peach," the butler greeted the man.

"Hello, Greeves, old man," Professor Peach replied. Just then a bicycle bell rang as a young man rode up. "Ah, Reverend."

"Professor Peach! Brilliant day. The Lord's in his heaven, all's right with the world."

"Reverend Golightly," Greeves said formally. "Lady Eddison requests you make yourselves comfortable in your rooms. Cocktails will be served on the lawn from half past four."

"You go on up," said Professor Peach. "I need to check something in the library."

"Oh?" asked Golightly.

"Alone," Peach said firmly.

"It's supposed to be a _party_," Golightly said with concern in his voice. "All this work will be the death of you."

The Doctor, Donna, Cassie, and Rose were watching from behind the shrubbery.

"Never mind Planet Zog," Donna grinned. "A party in the 1920s - now _that's _more like it."

"Trouble is, we haven't been invited," said the Doctor. He pulled out his psychic paper. "Oh, I forgot. Yes, we have!" They all chuckled.

"Wait, I should change," said Donna. "All three of us girls should, really." The girls went back to the TARDIS.

A few minutes later, the Doctor knocked on the TARDIS door. "Come on, we'll be late for cocktails!"

Donna, Cassie, and Rose all came out, in outfits suitable for the period. "What do you think?" Rose asked. "Flapper, or slapper?"

"Flapper," the Doctor grinned, offering an arm. "You look _lovely_." Rose took his arm, Cassie and Donna following. "Oh, wait," said the Doctor, pulling two rings out of his bigger-on-the-inside pockets. "We might want to wear these," he said, handing one to Rose. "Otherwise, Cassie's a bit of a problem."

"She's a bit of a problem anyway," Rose teased, earning a little shove from her daughter.

Donna grinned. "That's one of those biodampers, isn't it? Are you worried about robo-Santas, Doctor?" The Doctor grinned, nodding. "Always looking out for you, Rose," he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders quickly.

They walked together to the lawns, where the footman was getting a record going, and an Indian housekeeper was giving orders.

"Look sharp!" she said somewhat bossily. "We have guests!"

"Good afternoon!" the Doctor said to the footman with his usual smile.

"Drinks, sir, ma'ams?" the footman asked.

"Sidecar, please," Donna requested politely.

"An a lime and soda, thanks," the Doctor added. "Cassie? Rose?"

"I'm good," Cassie replied. Rose nodded in agreement.

The butler then said, "May I announce Lady Clemency Eddison." A petite, older woman began walking to the group.

"Lady Eddison!" the Doctor exclaimed, taking her hand in his.

"Forgive me," said Lady Eddison, "but who exactly might you all be, and what are you doing here?"

"I'm the Doctor, and this is my wife, Rose, and our daughter, Cassie, and this is Miss Donna Noble, of the… Chiswick Nobles."

Rose grinned brightly, smiling at Lady Eddison but thinking more about the whole wife thing. The Doctor knew full well what she was thinking and gave her hand a squeeze.

Donna curtsied. "Good afternoon, my lady. Topping day, what? Spiffing. Top hole."

The Doctor muttered in Donna's ear, "No, no, no, no, no, don't do that." Rose was reminded of that time in Scotland where she too tried to fake an accent.

He showed the psychic paper to Lady Eddison. "We were thrilled to receive your invitation, milady. We met at the Ambassador's reception."

Lady Eddison smiled brightly. "Doctor, how could I forget you? But one must be sure with the Unicorn on the loose."

The Doctor's interest was perked. "A unicorn? Brilliant! Where?"

"_The _Unicorn," Lady Eddison explained. "The jewel thief. Nobody knows who he is. He's just struck again. Snatched Lady Babbington's pearls right from under her nose."

"Funny place to wear pearls," Cassie giggled softly. Her mother gave her a reprimanding look but nobody noticed.

Greeves spoke again. "Might I announce Colonel Hugh Curbishley, the Honorable Roger Curbishley."

A young man pushed his father in a wheelchair.

"My husband, and my son," Lady Eddison explained.

"Forgive me for not rising," said Curbishley. "Never been the same ever since that flu epidemic back in '18."

"My word, you are a super lady," Roger said to Donna.

"Oh, I like the cut of your jib. Chin, chin," said Donna, raising her glass.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor," said the Doctor. "And this is Rose, and Cassie." He motioned to each of them, and they grinned.

"How do you do?" asked Roger.

"Very well," the Doctor smiled.

The footman approached. "Your usual, sir?"

"Thank you, Davenport," said Roger. "Just how I like it." The two seemed to share a knowing look.

"How come she's an Eddison, but her husband and son are Curbishleys?" Donna asked.

"The Eddison title descends through her," the Doctor explained.

"One day, Roger will be a lord," Cassie grinned. "And a mighty handsome one, if I do say so myself. You struck gold there, Donna."

"You can stop right there, young lady," Donna chastised the young girl. "Although you are right." All three of the girls chuckled softly.

A young, fashionable young woman with dark hair came across the lawn, whom Greeves announced as "Miss Robina Redmond."

"She's the absolute hit of the social scene," Lady Eddison said. "A must. Miss Redmond." She shook hands with the woman.

"Spiffing to meet you at last, milady," said Robina. "What super fun."

Then Greeves announced Reverend Arnold Golightly.

"Ah, Reverend," said Lady Eddison. "How are you? I heard about the church last Thursday night, those ruffians breaking in."

"You apprehended them, I hear," Curbishley interjected.

"As the Christian Fathers taught me, we must forgive them their trespasses," Reverend Golightly said with a slight smile. "Quite literally." Cassie and the Doctor giggled softly at his wit.

"Some of these boys deserve a decent thrashing," said Roger.

Davenport nodded, saying "I couldn't agree with you more, sir."

Donna snorted. "Typical. All the decent men are on the other bus."

"Or Time Lords," said the Doctor.

"Now, milady, what about that special guest you promised us?"

"Here she is! A lady who needs no introduction!" The whole party began to clap as a woman in her thirties came out.

"No, no, please don't," the woman said embarrassedly. "Thank you, Lady Eddison. Honestly, there's no need." She went up to Donna and shook her hand. "Agatha Christie."

"What about her?" Donna asked. Cassie had to stifle her laughs.

"That's me," Agatha responded.

"No!" said Donna. "You're _kidding_!"

"Agatha Christie!" the Doctor exclaimed. "I was just talking about you the other day. I said, 'I bet she's brilliant.' I'm the Doctor, and this is Rose, and Cassie, and Donna."

"Oh, I love your stuff!" said Cassie, shaking Agatha's hand. "What a mind! You fool me every time… well, almost every time… well, once or twice… well, once. But it was a good once."

"You and Rose, how long have you been married?" Agatha asked.

"What? Oh-about a year and nine months now," said the Doctor quickly. "How did you-"

"Wedding ring," Agatha grinned.

"Oh… oh, you don't miss a trick!" Cassie laughed.

"Yes, but remember, Rose, the thrill is in the chase, _never _in the capture." Agatha's voice was the kind that was laced in mystery.

"Oh, trust me… there is plenty of thrill in my life," Rose laughed, grinning playfully at the Doctor.

"Mrs. Christie, I'm so glad you could come," Lady Eddison interjected. "I'm one of your greatest followers. I've read all six of your books. Er… is, er, Mr. Christie not joining us?" Her voice was a bit nervous as she asked this question.

"Is he needed?" Agatha retorted, but there was no snark in her voice. "Can't a woman make her own way in the world?"

"Don't give my wife ideas," Curbishley joked.

"Now, Mrs. Christie, I have a question. Why a Belgian detective?" Roger looked at Agatha curiously.

"Belgians make such lovely buns," Agatha explained with a smile.

"I say," said Roger, "where on Earth's Professor Peach? He'd love to meet Mrs. Christie."

"Said he was going to the library," said Golightly.

"Miss Chandrakala," said Lady Eddison, addressing the housekeeper, "would you go and collect the Professor?"

"At once, milady," said Chandrakala.

The Doctor had meanwhile borrowed the Colonel's newspaper and called the girls over. "The date on the newspaper," he said. Cassie took a look at it and gasped.

"What about it?" asked Rose.

"It's the day Agatha Christie disappeared," said Cassie.

"She'd just discovered her husband was having an affair," the Doctor.

"You'd never think to look at her, smiling away," Donna mused.

"Well, she's British and moneyed," the Doctor replied. "That's what they do."

"They carry on," Cassie added. "Except for this one time. No one knows exactly what happened. She just vanished."

"Her car will be found tomorrow morning, by the side of a lake," said the Doctor. "Ten days later, Agatha Christie turns up in a hotel in Harrogate. Said she'd lost her memory. She never spoke about the disappearance till the day she died, but whatever it was-"

"It's about to happen," Rose finished.

"Right here, right now," Cassie said softly.

Just then Chandrakala came running. "Professor! The library! Murder! MURDER!"

* * *

**Hey there everyone! Here's part one of The Unicorn and the Wasp! Hope you like the way I've adapted it to add in Rose and Cassie.**

**Thanks as always to all of my friends, internet and otherwise.**

**Love,**

**Kate**


	14. Chapter 14: Murder in the Library

**Chapter Fourteen: Murder in the Library**

The Doctor ran into the room, Rose at his side, Cassie, Donna, and Agatha close behind him. They looked down at the body of Professor Peach.

"Oh my goodness!" Greeves explained.

The Doctor got right to work. "Bashed on the head. Blunt instrument. Watch broke as he fell. Time of death was quarter past four."

Donna looked around and picked up an object. "A bit of pipe," she said. "Call me Hercules Poirot, but I reckon that's blunt enough.

The Doctor, meanwhile, was looking through the papers on the desk. "Nothing worth killing for in that lot. Dry as dust."

"Hold on." Donna raised a hand. "The Body In The Library? I mean, Professor Peach, in the library, with the lead piping?"

"I suppose it is a bit… Cluedo," Cassie mused. She turned to her mother. "Remember when we used to play, when Tony and I were kids?"

"Long time ago," Rose grinned.

"Oi, can we focus?" The Doctor gave Rose a chastising look. "A reminder that domestics while on a mission is strictly prohibited, Rose Tyler." He grinned cheekily.

Meanwhile, everyone else had come into the room and started pushing each other out of the way, making astonished remarks and the like.

"Someone should call the police," said Agatha.

The Doctor flashed his psychic paper again. "You don't have to. Chief Inspector Smith from Scotland Yard, known as the Doctor. These three are the plucky young ladies who help me out. Mrs Christie was right. Go into the sitting room. I will question each of you in turn."

"Come along. Do as the Doctor says. Leave the room undisturbed." Agatha led the other people out of the room.

Donna got her classic indignant look on her face. "The plucky young ladies who help me out?" she asked him.

"No policewomen in 1926," Cassie explained.

"I'll pluck you in a minute, _Cassandra_. Why don't we phone the real police?"

Cassie gave Donna a very Doctor-like look. "First off, only my parents can call me Cassandra. And second, the last thing we want is PC Plod sticking his nose in, especially now I've found this. Morphic residue." She scraped something off of the floor that technically classified as "gook."

"Oh, well done," the Doctor grinned, his hearts swelling with pride for his daughter. "Have I ever told you you're brilliant?"

"A reminder that domestics on missions is prohibited," Rose interjected. "Hypocrite." She shot the Doctor her Trademarked Cheeky Smile.

Donna, thank God for her, finally brought everyone back on topic. "Morphic?" she asked. "Doesn't sound very 1926."

"It's left behind when certain species genetically re-encode," the Doctor explained.

Donna sighed, "The murderer's an alien?"

"Which means one of that lot is an alien in human form," Cassie concluded.

"Yeah, but think about it," Donna interrupted Cassie's thoughts. There's a murder, a mystery, and Agatha Christie."

"So? Happens to me all the time." The Doctor gave Donna a look that clearly meant, "this is totally normal."

"No, but isn't that a bit weird?" Donna asked. "Agatha Christie didn't walk around surrounded by murders. Not really. I mean, that's like meeting Charles Dickens and he's surrounded by ghosts at Christmas."

"Well," said the Doctor, sharing a knowing look with Rose.

"Oh, come on!" Donna exclaimed. "It's not like we could drive across country and find Enid Blyton having tea with Noddy. Could we? Noddy's not real. Is he? Tell me there's no Noddy."

"There's no Noddy," said the Doctor, but he shot a quick wink at Rose and Cassie.

As they exited the library, Donna followed the Doctor saying, "Next thing you know, you'll be telling me it's like _Murder On The Orient Express_, and they all did it."

"_Murder on the Orient Express?_" Agatha looked confused.

"Ooo, yeah," said Donna, one of your best.

"But not yet," Cassie muttered to Donna.

"Marvellous idea, though," Agatha mused.

"Yeah," Donna replied emphatically. "Tell you what. Copyright Donna Noble, okay?"

"An-y-way," said the Doctor, trying to shut Donna up before she changed the course of history, "Agatha and I will question the suspects. Rose, Donna, Cassie, you search the bedrooms. Look for clues. Any more residue," he muttered under his breath. Then, in a normal tone, "You'll need this." He dug a large magnifying glass out of his bigger-on-the-inside pocket.

"Is that for real?" Rose asked.

The Doctor handed her the glass. "Go on. You're _ever _so plucky." He shot Rose a playful wink… oh, he wished he could kiss her, damned no-domestics rule… perhaps he should change that, _anyway_, Rose took the magnifying glass and led her daughter and Donna upstairs.

"Right then!" the Doctor said excitedly. "Solving a murder mystery with Agatha Christie. Brilliant."

"How like a man to have fun while there's disaster all around him." Agatha seemed somewhat disgusted.

The Doctor immediately turned sheepish. "Sorry. Yeah."

"I'll work with you, gladly, but for the sake of justice, not your own amusement." And with that, Agatha walked past him and headed for the sitting room.

* * *

"Now then, Reverend," said the Doctor, pacing the room. "Where were you at a quarter past four?"

"Let me think. Why yes, I remember. I was unpacking in my room." The Reverend reminisced for only a moment.

"No alibi, then," the Doctor mused.

"You were alone?" Agatha interjected.

"With the Lord, one is never truly alone, Doctor," said Golightly, and it was onto the next suspect: Roger.

"And where were you?" the Doctor asked.

"Let me think. I was. Oh, yes. I was taking a constitutional in the fields behind the house. Just taking a stroll, that's all."

"Alone?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh, yes, all alone. Totally alone. Absolutely alone. Completely. All of the time. I wandered lonely as the proverbial cloud. There was no one else with me. Not at all. Not ever."

Next was Robina. "At a quarter past four. Well, I went to the toilet when I arrived, and then er… Oh, yes, I remember. I was preparing myself. Positively buzzing with excitement about the party and the super fun of meeting Lady Eddy."

"We've only got your word for it," said the Doctor.

"That's your problem, not mine." The Doctor was strongly reminded of his so-called "plucky young girls." All of them, really.

"Quarter past four? Dear me, let me think," said Curbishley. "Ah, yes, I remember. I was in me study, reading through some military memoirs. Fascinating stuff. Took me back to my days in the army. Started reminiscing. Mafeking, you know. Terrible war." He began reminiscing about reminiscing…

"Colonel, snap out of it," the Doctor called.

"I was in me study," the Colonel remembered. It took a second call from the Doctor before he stopped. "Oh, sorry. Got a bit carried away there."

Next on the list was the lady herself. The Lady Eddison, that is. "Now, let me see. Yes, I remember. I was sitting in the Blue Room, taking my afternoon tea. It's a ritual of mine. I needed to gather strength for the duty of hostess. I then proceeded to the lawn where I met you, Doctor, and I said, who exactly might you be and what are you doing here? And you said, I am the Doctor and this is Miss Donna Noble…."

"Yes, yes. You can stop now. I was there for that bit." The Doctor was getting the tiniest bit annoyed at the large amounts of remembering.

"Of course," said Lady Eddison. She hiccuped. "Excuse me."

"No alibis for any of them," said Agatha, pacing the room. "The Secret Adversary remains hidden. We must look for a motive. Use ze little grey cells."

"Oh, yes, little grey cells. Good old Poirot. You know, I've been to Belgium. Yeah. I remember I was deep in the Ardennes, trying to find Charlemagne. He'd been kidnapped by an insane computer." He began remembering...

"Doctor? Doctor." Agatha snapped him out of his reminiscing.

"Sorry," said the Doctor, shaking his head.

"Charlemagne lived _centuries _ago." Agatha looked confused.

"I've got a very good memory," said the Doctor, as if that explained anything.

"For such an experienced detective," Agatha mused, "you missed a big clue."

"What, that bit of paper you nicked out the fire?" the Doctor asked.

"You were looking the other way!" Agatha exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I saw you reflected in the glass of the bookcase." He smirked triumphantly.

"You crafty man," said Agatha. Realizing what she was implying to the clearly-taken Doctor, she moved on to say, "This is all that was left." She held up the charred bit of paper, which said "aiden." The first letter was blurred by the fire.

"What's that first letter? N or M?" asked the Doctor.

"It's an M. The word is _maiden_." Agatha pondered the situation.

"Maiden!" The Doctor spoke so loudly that Agatha jumped. But then he realized that he had no idea what that meant. "What does that mean?" he asked.

Agatha sighed, "We're still no further forward. Our Nemesis remains at large. Unless your 'plucky young ladies' found something." She rolled her eyes slightly.

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs, the plucky young ladies were looking at a locked bedroom door upstairs.

"You won't find anything in there," Greeves said, approaching the door.

"How come it's locked?" asked Cassie.

"Lady Eddison commands it to be so," Greeves explained.

Donna decided to take matters into her hands. "And I _command _it to be otherwise. Scotland Yard. Pip, pip." Greeves went to unlock the door.

"Why's it locked in the first place?" Rose asked.

"Many years ago, when my father was butler to the family, Lady Eddison returned from India with malaria. She locked herself in this room for six months until she recovered. Since then, the room has remained undisturbed." Greeves opened the door to reveal a child's bedroom. The curtains were drawn and a teddy bear sat at the foot of the bed. "There's nothing in here," he said.

"How long's it been empty?" asked Cassie.

"Forty years," the man replied.

"Why would she seal it off? All right, I need to investigate. You just... buttle off." Donna shooed the butler away.

"Rude," Cassie whispered to her mother. "But she _is _ginger." Rose laughed as she closed the door.

The three of them began looking around, when the noise of an insect buzzing rang out through the room.

"1926, they've still got bees," Donna mused.

"What?" Rose asked.

"The bees are disappearing, apparently, according to the internet. Long story. Oh, what a noise. All right, busy bee, I'll let you out. Hold on, I shall find you with my amazing powers of detection." She mimicked Hercules Poirot with her last sentence, causing Rose and Cassie to chuckle a bit. And then she pulled open the curtains to reveal a wasp the size of the window. It smashed through the glass. All three girls gasped.

"That's impossible!" she exclaimed. She backed up to the broken window, Rose and Cassie just behind her.

"Doctor!" Rose screamed. "Hold on! Give me that!" She took the magnifying glass from Donna, and focused the sunlight onto the humongous creature. The pain from the light caused the thing to scream, and all three ran from the room.

* * *

**Heyo! Here's part two of Unicorn and the Wasp! I'd like to give a special shoutout to Rachel and Jubilee, my Internet buddies from across the world.**

**Love,**

**Kate**


	15. Chapter 15: Giant Wasp

**Chapter Fifteen: Giant Wasp**

"Doctor!" Rose shrieked. She was genuinely terrified.

The wasp's sting, a thing that looked more like a horn than a stinger, burst through the door, splintering the wood.

"It's a giant wasp," Cassie explained as the Doctor and Agatha came running.

"What do you mean, a giant wasp?" the Doctor asked.

"I mean, a wasp, that's… giant," Cassie said, in a manner similar to the Doctor's when he explained his sonic screwdriver.

"It's only a silly little insect," Agatha said, looking at Cassie as though she was a much younger child.

Donna stepped in at this point, a little miffed by Agatha's condescending tone towards Cassie, whom she rather liked at this point. "When we say giant, we don't mean _big_; we mean _flipping enormous!_ Look at its sting!"

The Doctor and Agatha looked down and saw the massive spike. "Let me see," said the Doctor, and he raced into the room to find nothing. "It's gone. Buzzed off."

Agatha faced the door and saw the sting. "But that's _fascinating_!" she exclaimed, bending down to look more closely.

The Doctor raced over as soon as he saw Agatha trying to investigate. "Don't touch it. Don't touch it. Let me," he said, pushing her away. He beckoned for Cassie to join him as he scooped gook, similar to the gook he found in the bedroom, into a test tube.

"Giant wasp," Cassie mused. "Well, tons of amorphous insectivorous lifeforms, but none in this galactic vector."

"I think I understood some of those words," Agatha said with a great deal of disdain. "Enough to know that you're _completely potty_." She gave Cassie and the Doctor another patronizing look.

"Oi!" Donna glared at Agatha, once again defending her new young friend, and the Doctor as well.

Rose, this time, was the one to bring everyone back on topic. "Lost its sting, though. That makes it defenceless."

Cassie jumped in immediately. "Oh, a creature this size? Got to be able to grow a new one." She looked up at her dad, who was grinning at her with pride.

"Can we return to sanity? There are no such things as giant wasps." Agatha's comment earned a little glare from Donna and a slight sigh from Rose.

"Exactly. So. The question is…" said the Doctor, looking at Cassie expectantly.

"What's it doing here?" Cassie finished.

All of a sudden, they heard a scream.

* * *

The Doctor, Rose, Cassie, Donna, and Agatha ran from the room and towards the scream, where they saw Chandrakala, underneath a stone gargoyle. Agatha raced to lay a hand on the woman's forehead, but the three plucky ladies stood back, knowing that it was too late.

"The poor little child," Chandrakala whispered, and she died. Just then, they heard buzzing overhead.

The Doctor stood up and pointed at the wasp in the sky, who had grown a new stinger already. "There!" he shouted, and then the wasp flew off. "Come on!"

"Hey, this makes a change," Donna mused as they followed the creature up a flight of stairs. "There's a monster, and _we're_ chasing _it_." Rose laughed rather heartily, knowing the feeling exactly.

Agatha, naysayer that she was, just had to interject, "It can't be a monster. It's a trick. They do it with mirrors."

They reached the upstairs corridor, where the creature was on top of an archway or something, its sting poking holes in the ceiling.

"By all that's holy," Agatha said, her eyes widening,

"Oh, but you are wonderful," the Doctor grinned. The wasp came closer to them. "Now, just stop. Stop there."

But the wasp flew at them, scratching the wall with its new stinger. They all ducked, and Donna muttered to Rose, "My turn with the glass." Rose passed her the magnifying glass and she stood up, shouting "Oi, flyboy!" She held up the magnifying glass and the big bug buzzed back.

The Doctor ran after the wasp, saying "Don't let it get away! Quick, before it reverts back to human form. Where are you? Come on. There's nowhere to run. Show yourself!" Every single door opened and someone walked out.

"Oh, that's just cheating," Cassie groaned, once again stealing the Doctor's words. "Carrionites, remember?" she muttered. The Doctor nodded with a grin.

* * *

The whole party gathered in the drawing room. Lady Eddison was sobbing, "My faithful companion! This is terrible!"

"Excuse me, my lady," said Davenport, "but she was on her way to tell you something."

"She never found me. She had an appointment with death instead." Lady Eddison buried her head in her hands for a moment.

Cassie interjected, "She said, 'the poor little child.' Does that mean anything to anyone?" She looked around the room.

"No children in this house for years," said Curbishley. "Highly unlikely there will be."

"Mrs Christie, you must have twigged something. You've written simply the best detective stories." Lady Eddison gave Agatha a pleading look.

"Tell us, what would Poirot do?" Golightly's look was more expectant than pleading.

"Heavens sake. Cards On The Table, woman. You should be helping us." Curbishley's expression, too, was quite expectant.

"But, I'm merely a writer," Agatha stammered, her eyes quite nervous.

"But surely you can crack it. These events, they're exactly like one of your plots." Robina laid a hand on Agatha's, trying to encourage her.

Donna remembered her earlier comment about the murder-mystery and Agatha Christie. "That's what I've been saying. Agatha, that's got to mean something."

"But what?" Agatha retorted. "I've no answers. None. I'm sorry, all of you. I'm truly sorry, but I've failed. If anyone can help us, then it's the Doctor and his… plucky ladies… not me." Everyone turned to look at the Doctor, who was standing towards the corner, Rose and Cassie next to him. The Doctor's look was solemn, as was Rose's, but Cassie grinned, finally feeling appreciated and accepted by her earlier rival-in-cleverness.

* * *

Agatha retreated to a little gazebo in the yard. Donna followed her, her earlier annoyance towards the writer gone. "Do you know what I think? Those books of yours, one day they could turn them into films. They could be talking pictures."

"Talking pictures? Pictures that talk? What do you mean?"

Donna realized that the Doctor would have given her a chastising look had he been there. "Oh, blimey, I've done it again."

"I appreciate you trying to be kind, but you're right. These murders are like my own creations. It's as though someone's mocking me, and I've had enough scorn for one lifetime." She looked truly upset.

Donna continued to try to encourage Agatha. "Yeah. Thing is, I had this bloke once. I was engaged. And I loved him, I really did. Turns out he was lying through his teeth. But do you know what? I moved on. I was lucky. I found the Doctor. It's changed my life. There's always someone else."

Agatha didn't really take this comment well. "I see. Is my marriage the stuff of gossip now?"

"No, I just. Sorry," said Donna, realizing her mistake.

Agatha sighed, "No matter. The stories are true. I found my husband with another woman. A younger, prettier woman. Isn't it always the way?"

"Well, mine was with a giant _spider_, but, same difference." Donna grinned.

"You and the Doctor talk such wonderful nonsense," Agatha mused. "And Cassie, and Rose. All four of you."

"Agatha, people love your books. They really do. They're going to be reading them for years to come." Donna plowed on in her encouragement.

"If only. Try as I might, it's hardly great literature. Now that's beyond me. I'm afraid my books will be forgotten, like ephemera." She sighed, and then she noticed something. "Hello, what's that? Those flower beds were perfectly neat earlier. Now some of the stalks are bent over." She rushed for the flower bed and picked up a small, black case.

"There you go. Who'd ever notice that? You're brilliant!" Donna grinned brightly and led her new friend to the sitting room.

* * *

The Doctor opened the case, revealing a whole set of lock-picking tools. "Ooooh…"

"Someone came here tooled up," Cassie remarked. "The sort of stuff a thief would use. What do you think, Agatha?"

"The Unicorn! He's here!" Agatha exclaimed.

"Oh, you're right! I forgot about that!" She was telling the truth, too - she had indeed forgotten the Unicorn in all this excitement. "The Unicorn and the Wasp…"

Just then, Greeves entered the room. "Your drinks, ladies, Doctor."

"Very good, Greeves," said the Doctor. "Thank you." Greeves left the room.

"How about the science stuff?" asked Donna. "What did you find?" For the Doctor, Rose, and Cassie had gone to examine the wasp gook in the TARDIS while Donna was talking to Agatha.

"Vespiform sting," said the Doctor. Donna gave him a "well what the hell does that mean?" look.

"They have hives in the Silfrax galaxy," Cassie said, trying to explain. Donna rolled her eyes.

"Again, you talk like Edward Lear," said Agatha.

"But for some reason, this one's behaving like a character in one of your books," said the Doctor, sort of ignoring Agatha's comment.

"Come on, Agatha. What would Miss Marple do? She'd have overheard something vital by now, because the murderer thinks she's just a harmless old lady."

"Clever idea, Miss Marple. Who writes those?" Cassie sighed. Again with the not-yet thing. She'd have to have a talk with Donna about this.

"Er, copyright Donna Noble. Add it to the list." Donna shot Cassie an apologetic look. Cassie shook her head. _Later_, she thought, trying to send Donna a telepathic message. Judging by the nod, she got it.

"I've been poisoned!" the Doctor shouted. He was crouching, bent over in pain.

Rose ran to him and put her arms around him. "What do we do?"

Cassie went to sniff the drink. "Bitter almond," she murmured.

"It's cyanide!" Agatha exclaimed. "Sparkling cyanide."

The Doctor, meanwhile, ran for the kitchen, stumbled in, and grabbed Davenport the footman. "Ginger beer!" he shouted.

"I beg your pardon?" asked the footman.

"I need ginger beer," the Doctor exclaimed, as though that made a bit of sense. He found the ginger beer and began to guzzle it.

Agatha ran in behind him and the others. "I'm an expert in poisons. Doctor, there's no cure. It's fatal." Rose began to cry softly.

"Not for him," Cassie explained with a soft smile. "He's stimulating the inhibited enzymes into reversal." She took her mother's hand, trying to calm her down.

The Doctor spit out the ginger beer, which went flying across the room. "Protein! I need protein!" He began to hyperventilate in a somewhat rhythmic fashion.

Donna came back with a bottle of walnuts. "Walnuts?" she asked.

"Brilliant!" The Doctor shoved the walnuts into his mouth, and then began miming the next thing he needed.

"I can't understand you. How many words? One. One word. Shake. Milk shake. Milk? Milk? No, not milk? Shake, shake, shake. Cocktail shaker. What do you want, a Harvey Wallbanger?" Donna was clearly terrible at charades.

"Harvey Wallbanger?!" Cassie exclaimed.

"Well, I don't know!" Donna retorted.

"How is Harvey Wallbanger one word?" Cassie asked. Rose at this point was practically sobbing. "Shhhh…" she murmured to her mum. "It's going to be fine."

"What do you need, Doctor?" asked Agatha, trying to keep things moving.

"Salt. I was miming salt. It's salt. I need something salty." He rolled his eyes a bit.

Donna grabbed something from a shelf. "What about this?"

"What is it?" asked the Doctor, still hyperventilating.

"Salt!"

"No, too salty!" the Doctor replied.

"Oh, that's too salty!" Donna looked a bit exasperated.

"What about this?" Agatha handed something to the Doctor. Apparently liking it, he downed the contents of the jar.

"What's that?" Rose asked, trying to not cry.

"Anchovies," Agatha explained. The Doctor then began miming something else.

"What is it? What else? It's a song? Mammy! I don't know. Camptown Races?" Donna was possibly worse at this charades round than at the last one."

"_Camptown Races?_" The Doctor seriously couldn't believe how awful this woman was at charades. The four of them needed to practice together… anyway.

"Well, alright then, Towering Inferno." Donna seemed more than a bit annoyed.

"It's a shock. Look, shock. I need a shock." The Doctor made the motion again.

"I've got this one," said Cassie. "Big shock, coming right up." She pulled her sonic screwdriver out of her pocket and pointed it at the Doctor. He jumped about half a foot in the air and then blew grey smoke from his mouth, the detox complete.

"Oh, Cassie, that was brilliant!" he laughed, grabbing his daughter and lifting her into the air. "A _shock_!" He spun her around. "That's my girl! All that ingenuity! Oh, Cassie, you are _clever_. You are _so_ clever."

"What did you do with that?" Donna asked.

"Shot him with a harmless but definitely somewhat painful bolt of sonic energy." Cassie grinned brightly.

"The three of you are impossible," said Agatha. "Who are you?"

The Doctor wasn't paying attention to Agatha, looking at Rose instead. She had at this point buried her face in her hands. "Never mind that," he muttered. He walked over to Rose and put an arm around her shaking shoulder. "Rose, what is it?"

"I thought you were going to die!" she sobbed. Cassie took Agatha and Donna out of the room, under the guise of looking for more clues.

The Doctor wrapped his other arm around Rose, pulling her into a close hug. "I wouldn't die, Rose," he murmured into her hair, so only she could hear. "I'd regenerate… although I suppose you wouldn't have liked that either. It's okay, though. I knew I'd make it. My plucky young ladies would get me through. Right? My plucky girls? You three can get me through anything." He grinned brightly, but Rose continued to cry into his shoulder. _Okay, time to try something different_.

"Shhhh," he soothed, deciding that just holding her was what she needed. "Rose, it's alright now. All okay. Shhhh…" He began to gently stroke her hair, trying to calm her down, murmuring soft words of comfort into her ear. "Hey," he said softly. "Rose, look at me."

She tilted her head up to meet his eyes, thinking she was about to hear some particular words of comfort. Instead, he brushed a thumb across her cheek and pulled her in for a kiss.

The kiss lasted less than five seconds, but it had an effect. As he pulled away, he could see that she had stopped crying. "See?" he said gently. "I'm okay." He was about to lead her to follow the others, but then he realized he had one more thing to say. Pulling her in close one more time, he whispered "I love you" into her hair and then took her by the hand out of the kitchen.

* * *

All cheesiness set aside, it was a dark and stormy night, and the party had sat down in the dining room to have dinner.

"A terrible day for all of us," the Doctor mused. "The Professor struck down, Miss Chandrakala taken cruelly from us, and yet we still take dinner."

"We are British, Doctor. What else must we do?" Lady Eddison was significantly more composed than earlier, but the sadness was clear in her voice.

"And then someone tried to poison me," said the Doctor. "Any one of you had the chance to put cyanide in my drink. But it rather gave me an idea."

"And what would that be?" Golightly raised an eyebrow.

"Well, poison. Drink up." The entire party stopped drinking the soup except for Cassie, who had a feeling she knew what her dad had done. "I've laced the soup with pepper," he finished. Cassie nodded, her hunch correct.

"Ah, I thought it was jolly spicy," said Curbishley.

"But the active ingredient of pepper," said Cassie, "is piperine, traditionally used as an insecticide. So, anyone got the shivers?

All of a sudden there was a great big crash of thunder. The windows blew open and shattered. The candles blew out, and everyone gasped.

"What the deuce is it?" Curbishley exclaimed.

Cassie shushed everyone, saying "Listen, listen, listen, listen." A buzzing sound filled the room. Lightning flashed even more than before.

"It can't be," Lady Eddison muttered.

Everyone tried to leave the room. "Nobody move! Don't! Stay where you are," the Doctor shouted. But it was too late. The wasp had appeared, and everyone panicked. "Out, out, out, out, out, out!" And everyone fled.

* * *

**Hey y'alls! Here's the next installment of Unicorn and the Wasp! I really like the development of the dynamic between Agatha and Cassie. HBU?**

**A note for everyone: I AM NOT going to be rewriting any more episodes until Stolen Earth/Journey's End. So no River, no Midnight, no Turn Left (not that that last one would make sense to write anyway). Sorry! **

**After this, there's going to be another TFTH cross in which the crossed story will be told in sort of alternating chapters, and then moving right along to Stolen Earth/Journey's End, which is going to be way modified as obviously Rose is already present. And, as anyone who knows me (or has read "Donna Noble, Psychiatrist's Field Day) knows, I freaking HATE the metacrisis plotline so that ain't happening.**

**As always, thank you to Rachel, Jubilee, and everyone else who reads and reviews. You are my inspiration and motivation!**

**Love,**

**Kate xxx**


	16. Chapter 16: Mysteries Solved

**Chapter Sixteen: Mysteries Solved**

The Doctor, the plucky ladies, Agatha, and Greeves huddled together in a sort of corner just outside the dining room.

"Not you, Agatha!" The Doctor took a sword from the wall and brandished it. "You've got a long, long life to live yet." Rose pulled Cassie behind her in an act of motherly protection.

"Well, we know the butler didn't do it," said Donna, motioning to Greeves.

Cassie turned to Donna from behind her mother's shoulder. "Then who did?"

They went back to the dining room, and found everyone else there. Colonel Curbishley's wheelchair was overturned, and the room was in absolute disarray.

Lady Eddison touched her neck and gasped. "My jewelry. The Firestone, it's gone! Stolen!" Tears formed in her eyes.

"Roger…" Davenport's voice was heartbroken, and the Doctor, Donna, Cassie, and Rose instantly realized the footman's true affections towards the man whose face was in his soup bowl, a large knife in his back. Robina screamed.

"My son… my child," Lady Eddison sobbed.

* * *

Cassie, Donna, and Rose entered the drawing room, where Agatha sat on the sofa, and the Doctor stood in the corner, both solemn. Rose walked over to the Doctor, who pulled into into a comforting embrace, Cassie leaning on the wall next to them.

"That poor footman," said Donna as she sat down next to Agatha. "Roger's dead and he can't even mourn him. 1926? It's more like the Dark Ages."

"Did you inquire after the necklace?" Agatha asked, not hearing (or perhaps purposefully ignoring) Donna's comment.

"Lady Eddison bought it back from India," said Cassie, walking over to the sofa and leaning over the back. "It's worth thousands."

The Doctor furrowed his brow. "This thing can sting, it can fly. It could wipe us all out in seconds. Why is it playing this game?" He looked at Rose, knowing that sometimes she had little sparks of ingenuity and insight, but she shook her head.

"Every murder is essentially the same," Agatha mused, she too furrowing her brow in deep concentration. "They are committed because somebody wants something."

"But what does a Vespiform want?" Cassie and the Doctor spoke simultaneously.

"Doctor, Cassie, stop it," said Agatha. "The murderer is as human as you or I." Cassie and Donna shared a knowing smile; Rose squeezed the Doctor's hand.

The Doctor had a burst of realization. "You're right! Oh, I've been so caught up with giant wasps that I've forgotten. You're the expert." He walked over to the little coffee table in front of the couch and bent to lean on it, Rose just behind him.

"I'm not. I told you. I'm just a purveyor of nonsense." Agatha sighed, once more suffering an attack of low self-esteem.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no," the Doctor replied, coming closer. "Because plenty of people write detective stories, but yours are the _best_. And why? Why are you so good, Agatha Christie?" Agatha shook her head slightly.

Cassie jumped in at this point. "Because you _understand_. You've lived, you've fought, you've had your heart broken. You know about people. Their passions, their hope, and despair, and anger. All of those tiny, huge things that can turn the most ordinary person into a killer. Just think, Agatha. If anyone can solve this, it's you."

* * *

The whole party gathered in the drawing room, and the Doctor began to speak. "I've called you here on this endless night, because we have a murderer in our midst. And when it comes to detection, there's none finer. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, Agatha Christie." He took a seat next to Donna.

"This is a crooked house," Agatha began. "A house of secrets. To understand the solution, we must examine them all. Starting with you, Miss Redmond."

"But I'm innocent, surely?" Robina's expression was clearly confused.

"You've never met these people, and these people have never met you. I think the real Robina Redmond never left London. You're impersonating her."

"How silly. What proof do you have?" Robina replied instantly. Cassie knew immediately that this was an act of nervousness.

"You said you'd been to the toilet," Agatha began.

"Oh, I know this," Donna interrupted. "If she was _really_ posh, she'd say _loo_."

Agatha picked up the locksmith's case. "Earlier today, Miss Noble and I found _this_ on the lawn, right beneath your bathroom window. You must have heard that Miss Noble and the Doctor's other companions were searching the bedrooms, so you panicked. You ran upstairs and disposed of the evidence."

"I've never seen that thing before in my life," Robina laughed nervously.

"What's inside it?" Lady Eddison asked.

"The tools of your trade, Miss Redmond. Or should I say, _the Unicorn_." Gasps rang out from around the room. Only the Doctor and Cassie were unsurprised. "You came to this house with one sole intention. To steal the Firestone."

Robina sighed, and when she spoke, she had a Cockney accent. "Oh, all right then. It's a fair cop. Yes, I'm the bleeding Unicorn. Ever so nice to meet you, I _don't_ think. I took my chance in the dark and nabbed it. Go on then, you knobs. Arrest me. Sling me in jail." She pulled the necklace out of her dress and tossed it to the Doctor, who caught it easily, noting to himself that, given where in her dress she had stored the necklace, he'd best clean it off before giving it back to Lady Eddison.

"So, is she the murderer?" Donna asked.

"Don't be so thick. I might be a thief, but, well, I ain't no killer."

"Quite," said Agatha. "There are darker motives at work. And in examining this household, we come to you, Colonel.

"Damn it, woman. You with your perspicacity. You've rumbled me." The Colonel then stood up from his chair.

Lady Eddison gasped. "Hugh, you can walk! But why?"

"My darling, how else could I be certain of keeping you by my side?" Cassie felt a rush of pity for the poor man.

"I don't understand!"

"You're still a beautiful woman, Clemency." He took his wife's hand. "Sooner or later some chap will turn your head. I couldn't bear that. Staying in the chair was the only way I could be certain of keeping you. Confound it, Mrs Christie, how did you discover the truth?"

"Um... actually, I had no idea. I was just going to say you're completely innocent." It took great effort for Cassie to stifle her laughter.

Curbishley looked quite sheepish. "Oh… oh."

"Sorry." Agatha's tone was quite apologetic.

"Well. Well, shall I sit down then?" The Colonel was clearly still processing the fact that Agatha had no clue about his not being a cripple.

"I think you better had," said Agatha.

"So he's not the murderer," Donna said for clarification.

"Indeed, not," said Agatha. "To find the truth, let's return to this." She took the Firestone from the Doctor and held it up. "Far more than the Unicorn's object of desire. The Firestone has quite a history. Lady Eddison."

"I've done nothing," said Lady Eddison. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"You brought it back from India, did you not? Before you met the Colonel. You came home with malaria, and confined yourself to this house for six months, in a room that has been kept locked ever since, which I rather think means-"

"Stop, please," Lady Eddison begged.

"I'm so sorry." Rose was reminded strongly of the Doctor, as were Cassie and Donna. "But you had fallen pregnant in India. Unmarried and ashamed, you hurried back to England with your confidante, a young maid later to become housekeeper, Miss Chandrakala."

"Clemency, is this true?" Curbishley was shocked.

"My poor baby. I had to give him away. The shame of it." Lady Eddison began crying yet again.

"But you never said a word!"

"I had no choice. Imagine the scandal. The family name. I'm British. I carry on." Lady Eddison took a sip of her drink.

"And it was no ordinary pregnancy," the Doctor said softly.

"How can you know that?" the lady asked.

"Excuse me Agatha, this is our territory," said Cassie. "But when you heard that buzzing sound in the dining room, you said, 'it can't be.' Why did you say that?"

"You'd never believe it." Clemency shook her head vigorously.

"The Doctor has opened my mind to believe many things," said Agatha.

"It was forty years ago, in the heat of Delhi, late one night. I was alone, and that's when I saw it. A dazzling light in the sky. The next day, he came to the house. Christopher, the most handsome man I'd ever seen. Our love blazed like a wildfire. I held nothing back. And in return he showed me the incredible truth about himself. He'd made himself human, to learn about us. I loved him so much, it didn't matter. But he was stolen from me. 1885, the year of the great monsoon. The river Jumna rose up and broke its banks. He was taken at the flood. But Christopher left me a parting gift. A jewel like no other. I wore it always. Part of me never forgot. I kept it close, always."

"Just like a man," said not-Robina. "Flashes his family jewels and you end up with a bun in the oven." Both Cassie and Donna glared at her.

"A poor little child," said Agatha. "Forty years ago, Miss Chandrakala took that newborn babe to an orphanage. But Professor Peach worked it out. He found the birth certificate."

"Oh, that's maiden," said Rose. "Maiden name."

"Precisely."

"So she killed him?" Donna asked.

"I did not!" Lady Eddison was indignant.

"Miss Chandrakala feared that the Professor had unearthed your secret. She was coming to warn you."

"So she killed her," said Donna.

"I did not!"

"Lady Eddison is innocent. Because at this point, Doctor-"

"Thank you," said the Doctor. He stood up, taking Cassie with him. "At this point, when we consider the lies and the secrets, and the key to these events, then we have to consider it was you, Donna Noble."

"What? Who did I kill?"

"No, but you said it all along," said Cassie. "The vital clue. This whole thing is being acted out like a murder mystery, which means it was you, Agatha Christie."

"I beg your pardon?"

"So she killed them?" Cassie rolled her eyes. Yet another thing on the list to talk with Donna Noble about.

"No," said the Doctor. "But she wrote. She wrote those brilliant, clever books. And who's her greatest admirer? The moving finger points at you, Lady Eddison."

"Don't. Leave me alone." Lady Eddison began crying again.

"So she _did_ kill them," Donna said.

"No," Cassie rolled her eyes again. "But just think. Last Thursday night, what were you doing?" She looked at Lady Eddison.

"I was… I was in the library," said Lady Eddison. "I was reading my favourite Agatha Christie, thinking about her plots, and how clever she must be. How is that relevant?" She looked very confused.

"Just think, everyone." said the Doctor. "What else happened on Thursday night?"

Rose thought for a minute, and then she remembered something. "I don't see how this has anything to do with anything, but, Reverend, you said that those boys broke into your church."

"That's correct. They did. I discovered the two of them. Thieves in the night. I was most perturbed. But I apprehended them," the reverend said calmly.

"Really? A man of God against two strong lads? A man in his forties? Or, should I say forty years old, exactly?" As the Doctor said this, it all became quite clear to Rose. (Donna was still a bit clueless.)

Apparently, Lady Eddison got it, for she gasped, "Oh, my God."

"Lady Eddison, your child, how old would he be now?" The Doctor looked down at Lady Eddison, a somber expression on his face.

"Forty. He's forty." Tears began to form in her eyes.

"Your child has come home," Cassie said solemnly.

"Oh, this is poppycock," the reverend said with scorn.

"You said you were taught by the Christian Fathers," Rose jumped in, "meaning, you were raised in an orphanage." The Doctor looked over at her, quite proud of his very clever Rose.

"My son. Can it be?" asked Lady Eddison.

The Doctor continued on. "You found those thieves, Reverend, and you got angry. A proper, deep anger, for the first time in your life, and it broke the genetic lock. You changed." He paused for a moment, hoping that one of his girls would jump in.

"You realised your inheritance. After all these years, you knew who you were," Rose said softly, putting all of the pieces together. The Doctor once again beamed with pride. Oh, how he had missed having his brilliant Rose with him. Not just because he loved her deeply, but because she really was a great partner on missions.

Cassie spoke up this time. "Oh, and then it all kicks off, because that-" she pointed at the Firestone "-isn't just a jewel. It's a Vespiform telepathic recorder. It's part of you, your brain, your very essence. And when you activated, so did the Firestone. It beamed your full identity directly into your mind. And, at the same time, it absorbed the works of Agatha Christie directly from Lady Eddison. It all became part of you. The mechanics of those novels formed a template in your brain. You've killed, in this pattern, because that's what you think the world is. It turns out, we are in the middle of a murder mystery. One of yours, Dame Agatha."

"Dame?" Agatha looked confused.

"Oh. Sorry, not yet," said Cassie.

Donna grinned at the fact that Cassie had screwed up this time, and then confirmed, "So he killed them, yes? Definitely?"

"Yes," said the Doctor. Cassie nodded.

"Well, this has certainly been a most entertaining evening," Golightly laughed nervously. "Really, you can't believe any of this surely, Lady Edizzon."

"Lady who?" Rose asked, smirking triumphantly. _Caught_, she thought.

"Lady Edizzzzon." The reverend buzzed yet more as he spoke.

"Little bit of buzzing there, Vicar," Cassie grinned.

"Don't make me angry!" the man snapped.

"Why? What happens then?" The Doctor's voice was steely calm.

That was it. "Damn it, you humanzz, worshipping your tribal sky godzz. I am so much more. That night, the universe exploded in my mind. I wanted to take what wazz mine. And you, Agatha Christie, with your railway station bookstall romancezz, what'z to stop me killing you?" He began to glow purple.

"Oh, my dear God. My child." Lady Eddison, the poor woman, had finally reached her breaking point.

"What'zz to stop me killing you all?!" He transformed into the giant wasp.

"Forgive me," Lady Eddison sobbed, coming towards the creature.

"No, no, Clemency, come back. Keep away. Keep away, my darling." The Colonel pulled her away from the wasp. Everyone backed away.

"No. No more murder. If my imagination made you kill, then my imagination will find a way to stop you, foul creature!" Agatha ran from the room, carrying the Firestone, the Doctor, Donna, Cassie, and Rose close behind her.

"Great, now it's chasing us," Donna said to Rose as they ran from the room.

They ran for the driveway, and Agatha got into her car, honking the horn. "Over here! Come and get me, Reverend!"

"Agatha, what are you doing?" the Doctor asked.

"If I started this, Doctor, then I must stop it." She drove off in the car, the wasp chasing her.

"Come on!" The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and ran for another car. They piled into the car and chased Agatha and the wasp.

"It's all my fault, it's all my fault, it's all my fault," Agatha sobbed as she drove.

"You said this is the night Agatha Christie loses her memory," said Donna.

"Time is in flux, Donna. For all we know, this is the night Agatha Christie loses her life and history gets changed." Cassie began to softly cry. She had grown to like Agatha and didn't want to lose her new friend.

"But where's she going?" Rose asked. Tears formed in her eyes as well.

Agatha passed a sign for Silent Pool. "The lake. She's heading for the lake. What's she doing?" The Doctor was quite confused.

They reached the lake, where Agatha was holding up the now-glowing Firestone. "Here I am, the honey in the trap. Come to me, Vespiform," she intoned.

"She's controlling it!" Rose exclaimed as the four of them got out of the car

"Its mind is based on her thought processes," Cassie explained. "They're linked."

"Quite so, Cassie. If I die, then this creature might die with me." Agatha seemed completely unafraid. Rose pulled her daughter in close, trying to comfort her.

The Doctor stepped towards the wasp. "Don't hurt her. You're not meant to be like this. You've got the wrong template in your mind."

"It's not listening!" Donna shouted. She snatched the Firestone from Agatha and chucked it into the lake. The wasp dove after it. The water bubbled purple as the Vespiform died. "How do you kill a wasp? Drown it, just like his father."

"Donna, that thing couldn't help itself," the Doctor chastised.

"Neither could I," Donna argued.

"Death comes as the end, and justice is served," Agatha said softly.

"Murder at the Vicar's rage," the Doctor mused.

"Needs a bit of work," Cassie replied.

"Just one mystery left, Doctor," said Agatha. "Who exactly are you?" Suddenly, she doubled over in pain, similar to when the Doctor was poisoned.

The Doctor and the others ran to catch her. "Oh, it's the Firestone. It's part of the Vespiform's mind. It's dying and it's connected to Agatha." Once again Cassie began to cry. But then Agatha glowed purple, as did the water, and then closed her eyes, asleep. "He let her go," the Doctor murmured. "Right at the end, the Vespiform chose to save someone's life."

"Is she alright, though?"

"Oh, of course. The amnesia. Wiped her mind of everything that happened. The wasp, the murders." The Doctor grinned as he realized what happened.

"And us. She'll forget about us," Rose said softly.

"Yeah, but we've solved another riddle. The mystery of Agatha Christie. And tomorrow morning, her car gets found by the side of a lake. A few days later, she turns up in hotel at Harrogate with no idea of what just happened."

* * *

The TARDIS materialized outside the hotel at Harrowgate, a few days later, following the course of history.. The Doctor, Rose, Donna and Cassie watched as she walked up the stairs towards the hotel.

"No one'll ever know," Rose murmured.

"Lady Eddison, the Colonel, and all the staff. What about them?" Donna frowned as she remembered poor Davenport, unable to mourn his lover.

"Shameful story," Cassie explained. "They'd never talk of it. Too British. While the Unicorn does a bunk back to London town. She can never even say she was there."

"What happens to Agatha?" Rose looked up at the Doctor curiously.

"Oh, great life. Met another man, married again. Saw the world. Wrote and wrote and wrote." He gave Rose's hand a reassuring squeeze, kissing the top of her head.

"She never thought her books were any good, though. And she must have spent all those years wondering." Donna put an arm around Cassie's shoulder, both of them uniquely sad for Agatha's loss.

* * *

"The thing is," the Doctor said, back in the TARDIS. "I don't think she ever quite forgot. Great mind like that, some of the details kept bleeding through. All the stuff her imagination could use. Like, Miss Marple."

"I should have made her sign a contract," Donna joked. Cassie rolled her eyes.

"And, where is it, where is it, hold on. Here we go!" He opened up a panel in the floor and pulled up an old wooden chest. "C. That is C for Cybermen-" he pulled out a piece of a Cyberman's body "-C for Carrionites-" he removed the green ball where he had trapped the Carrionites all that time ago with Martha.

"C for Caesar," Rose noted as he pulled out the head of a statue.

"And Christie, Agatha. Look at that." He showed the others a paperback edition of _Death in the Clouds_, a giant wasp on the cover.

"She did remember," Donna grinned.

"Somewhere in the back of her mind, it all lingered. And that's not all. Look at the copyright page." He flipped the book to the copyright page.

"Facsimile edition, published in the year five billion!" Rose exclaimed. "Wonder if your namesake read it." She winked playfully at her daughter.

"How would she hold it?" Cassie asked. "No arms! But anyway, people never stop reading them. She is the best selling novelist of all time."

"But she never knew," Donna mused.

"Well, no one knows how they're going to be remembered. All we can do is hope for the best. Maybe that's what kept her writing. Same thing keeps me travelling. Onwards?" asked the Doctor. He wrapped an arm around Rose's shoulder.

"Onwards," Donna replied. And the four of them sat there, quietly, all silently vowing to never forget the story of the Unicorn and the Wasp.

* * *

**Hey everyone! That's the end of Unicorn and the Wasp! It took so long, but it was so worth it! Hope you guys liked the end!**

**It's almost time for the Super-Duper Cross with TFTH! A quick explanation of how that'll play out. **_**Cassie **_**is going to take a VERY brief hiatus until I catch up in TFTH. After I begin the cross in TFTH, I'm going to continue the story here until the end of **_**Journey's End**_**, not updating TFTH until that's over.**

**As always, lots of love and thanks to my friends Rachel and Jubilee, as well as everyone who's stuck with me here!**

**Love,**

**Kate xxxx**


	17. Chapter 17: To the Rescue

**Chapter Seventeen: To the Rescue**

_This is a continuation of TFTH chapter 15, so make sure you read that first._

"So! Where to next! I've always wanted to go to the planet Midnight. Waterfalls made of sapphires! What do you think?" The Doctor laughed rather gleefully, so happy to have Rose, Cassie, and Donna, the love of his life and his daughter and his best friend, with him on his TARDIS.

Cassie was about to say that she very much wanted to go to Midnight, when the phone Cassie had installed in the TARDIS rang. "I've got it!" she called, and went over to the phone. "Hello?"

"Cassie?" Jack's voice came through.

"Jack! What's going on?" Cassie grinned brightly, quite excited to hear from her family's friend (and hers as well).

"It's Gwen," Jack said sadly. "She's been bitten by some sort of venomous alien and she's dying."

"Oh, Jack…" Cassie's face fell. She really liked Gwen and knew Jack loved her.

"Can you guys help us? Ask your dad…"

"No need," Cassie replied somewhat stoically. "I'll teleport myself."

"But you don't even know what's wrong. Don't you need the TARDIS?"

"Naaaah, I've got a cure-all." Cassie grinned.

"What?! What do you mean, a cure-all?"

"I've made nanogenes!"

She heard Jack gasp. "You… have nanogenes?"

"Let me just program them to human DNA and we'll be good to go. Besides, I wanted to talk to Gwen, alone. Mind texting me the spatiotemporal coordinates?"

"Yeah… You have nanogenes?"

"'Course I do! Easy to make," Cassie said, but there was no bragging tone in her voice, just the quiet affirmation of her talents.

"Cassie, you're… I don't even know."

"I know," she replied. "Down in a minute. Tell Gwen she's gonna survive!"

"You got it, Cassie. See you in a minute!" He hung up.

"What did you say? You're teleporting to Earth?" The Doctor walked over to his daughter. "Why're you going to Earth?"

"Yeah! Gwen needs help, I have nanogenes, and plus, I have something to deliver to Torchwood. I was waiting for a chance to go down anyway. I just need to grab a few things from my room and then it's allons-y down to Earth!" And with that the young Time Lady dashed off to her bedroom.

"What's she doing?" Rose asked.

"Jack just called, and apparently Gwen's sick or something, and that brilliant kid is bringing _nanogenes _down to save her."

"Cassie has _nanogenes_?" Rose's hazel eyes widened.

"Somehow, she has nanogenes. She's a genius. I have no idea how she does it. Like I said, she has powers and abilities that exceed mine infinitely." Just then, Cassie ran back into the console room, a little backpack on her back. "Got everything you need, Cassie?"

"Oh yes!" Once again the fifteen-year-old imitated her dad. "See ya, Dad, Mum, Donna! I'm off to save a life! Allons-y!" And with that, the blond girl flicked a switch on her screwdriver and vanished.

"We should follow her," Rose said just after her daughter disappeared.

"Agreed," the Doctor grinned. He pulled out his screwdriver and scanned the spot where Cassie had teleported. "Okay, got the date. To Cardiff!"

* * *

Jack was freaking out. Gwen was getting worse and worse and Cassie had not arrived yet. He knew that the nanogenes would revive her if the worst did happen, but he didn't want to see his Gwen die.

Just then, there was a quiet _zap_ and the blond girl appeared inside the Hub. "Cassie!" Jack called, hugging her. "Oh my God, I'm so glad you're here."

"Where is she?" Cassie asked, looking around the Hub.

"Over here," Jack replied, and he brought Cassie over to Gwen's bedside. "She isn't doing well at all…"

Cassie looked at Gwen for a moment, and then pulled a little box from her backpack. "Right then!" She opened the box, and thousands of little golden nanogenes poured out and surrounded Gwen. "Come on, it's not a tough job," she murmured. "Clever little nanogenes. You can do it!" Suddenly, a greenish smoke came out of Gwen's mouth. "That'll be the poison, being purged from her body," Cassie explained. "Now all it needs to do is heal her."

After a few moments, Gwen's eyes fluttered open. "Jack?" Her voice was still weak but she was rapidly regaining strength.

Jack sighed in relief. "Oh, Gwen…" He rushed to her and showered her with tender kisses. "Oh my God, I thought I was going to lose you." With one smooth motion he swept her into his arms and sat down on the bed, cradling her in his lap, and he began to sob into her hair, whispering her name over and over.

"I'm okay," she murmured. "Jack, I'm _fine_." But still he held her close, protecting her from dangers that didn't exist but he still feared.

"I love you so much," he whispered, tears still in his eyes. His fingers ghosted over her temple, stroking her hair.

"I love you too, Jack," Gwen replied, nuzzling into his arms. Ianto chuckled softly as he watched the scene. "Oi, Ianto, no making fun of the nearly-dead and the can't-be-dead allowed."

"This isn't making fun of you two," Ianto argued. "That's Owen's job."

Cassie chuckled softly, and Owen gave a murderous glare.

And then they felt a jolt big enough to turn the Hub upside down.

* * *

**Hey y'alls! Chapter seventeen is here! Stolen Earth and Journey's End are on the way! Well, Journey's End way modified.**

**As always, thanks to Rachel and Jubilee for their support and love.**

**Ofelia xxx**


	18. Chapter 18: Planets in the Sky

**Chapter Eighteen: Planets in the Sky**

The TARDIS landed in Cardiff just fine, but within seconds of landing, a great big jolt shook the console room quite violently.

"What the hell was that?!" Rose asked.

"Don't know," the Doctor replied. "It came from outside." He opened the door, and saw nothing but a few bits of space rock floating around.

"But we're in space," Donna exclaimed. "How did that happen? What did you do?"

The Doctor checked the scanners on the console. "We haven't moved… we're fixed. It can't have… No! The TARDIS is in the same place, but the Earth has gone! The entire planet… it's gone."

* * *

"What was that?! Martha asked, sparks and smoke all around her. "Was it some sort of earthquake? Jalandra, you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," Jalandra replied.

Martha took on a businesslike approach. "Is anyone hurt? We've lost power. Someone get the lights back on. DaCosta, see to it. Suzanne, are you alright?"

"Martha, just look at the sky…"

Martha looked out at the sky. "It can't be…"

* * *

"Whoa, what happened?" Jack asked from the ground. "Was it the Rift? Are you all okay?" He started to get up.

"No broken bones," Ianto reported, moving the gizmo - or was it perhaps a whatsit? - that had landed on top of him.

"Slight loss of dignity." Owen stood up and brushed himself off.

"No change there, then," Tosh teased, also getting up.

"The whole of the city must've felt that," Gwen remarked as she helped Cassie up. "The whole of South Wales."

"I'm going to take a look outside." Jack ran out the door, while Tosh pulled up a computer screen.

"Um, guys?" Tosh beckoned the group over. "A little bit bigger than South Wales."

Meanwhile, Jack was looking up at the sky. "That's just impossible."

* * *

"Luke, are you alright?"

Apparently alright, Luke stood up, brushed himself off, and said, "Felt like some sort of cross-dimensional spatial transference."

"But it's night," said Sarah Jane, looking out the window. "It wasn't night. It was eight o'clock in the morning. Mr. Smith, I need you." Mr. Smith took a few seconds to turn on. "Oh, can you stop giving that fanfare. Tell me what happened!"

"Sarah Jane, I think you should look outside," the computer replied. "I think you'll find the visual evidence most conclusive."

Sarah Jane ran outside. "That's impossible."

The sky was full of planets.

* * *

On the TARDIS, Donna was starting to freak out. "But if the Earth's been moved, they've lost the sun. What about my mum and granddad? They're dead, aren't they? Are they dead?"

"I don't know, Donna," the Doctor admitted. "I just don't know. I'm sorry, I don't know…"

"That's my family," Donna whispered. "My whole world."

"There's no readings," the Doctor said, twiddling dials on the console. "Nothing. Not a trace. Not even a whisper. Oh, that is fearsome technology."

"So what do we do?" Donna asked.

"We've got to get help," the Doctor declared. He started setting coordinates.

"From where?"

"Donna, Rose, I'm taking you to the Shadow Proclamation."

"Doctor," Rose said, grabbing his hand before he could pull the lever. "Doctor, Cassie's down there!"

* * *

"Ianto, time and place," Cassie chastised as Ianto began laughing at some idiot on the TV making jokes about the planet-in-the-sky business.

"He is funny, though," Ianto argued.

"Gwen, come and see," Jack called Gwen over. She walked over to Jack, who put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "Someone's established an artificial atmospheric shell, keeping the air and holding in the heat.

"Whoever's done this wants the human rase alive," Tosh concluded.

"Well, that's a plus," Owen muttered, somewhat sarcastically. "Twenty-seven planets, including the Earth."

"No, but what's that?" Cassie pointed. "That's not a planet."

* * *

"The reading seems to be artificial in construction," said Mr. Smith.

"Some sort of space station sitting at the heart of the web."

Meanwhile, Luke was on the phone with someone. "They're fine," he said as he hung up. "Maria and her dad, they're still in Cornwall. I told them to stay indoors. And Clyde's alright. He's with his mum."

"Sarah Jane, I have detected movement," said Mr. Smith. "Observe."

"Spaceships," Luke whispered.

* * *

"Tracking two hundred objects. Earthbound trajectory. Geneva is calling a Code Red. Everyone to battle positions. Doctor Jones, if you're not too busy."

"I'm trying to phone the Doctor, sir," Martha explained.

"And?"

"There's no signal. This number calls anywhere in the universe. It never breaks down. They must be blocking it, whoever they are."

"We're about to find out. They're coming into orbit."

* * *

"Three thousand miles and closing," Tosh reported.

"But who are they?" Owen asked.

Just then, Jack's phone rang. "Martha Jones, voice of a nightingale. Tell me you put something in my drink."

"No such luck," Martha replied. "Have you heard from the Doctor?"

"Not a word. Where are you?" Jack began pacing around the floor.

"New York."

"Oooh, nice for some," Jack commented. Cassie and Gwen rolled their eyes.

"I've been promoted," Martha announced. "Medical director on Project Indigo."

Jack's eyes widened. "Did you get that thing working?"

"Indigo's top secret!" Martha exclaimed. "No one's supposed to know about it."

"I met a soldier in a bar, long story," Jack said in typical Jack fashion.

"Oi! When was that?!" Gwen gave him what could only be called a "look."

"Strictly professional," Jack said quickly.

"Fifteen hundred miles, people, and accelerating," Tosh interjected, and thank God. "They're almost here."

* * *

"I'm receiving a communication from the earthbound ships," Mr. Smith announced. "They have a message for the human race."

"Put it through, let's hear it," said Sarah Jane.

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

"No…" She hugged her son close. "Oh, God, you're so young…"

* * *

"No," Jack whispered. "Oh, no…"

"What is it, Jack?" Gwen asked. "Do you know them, Jack?" Jack pulled her close and kissed her passionately.

"There's nothing I can do," Jack murmured as he pulled away. "I'm sorry. We're dead." Tears formed in his eyes as he hugged Gwen close, the pain of losing her burning in his heart.

* * *

**Hey guys! Here's chapter eighteen of Cassie! A little scattered but so is the show itself...**

**Love and ducks to Rachel and Jubilee, and many hugs to all of you!**

**Ofelia xxx**


	19. Chapter 19: The Shadow Proclamation

**Chapter Nineteen: The Shadow Proclamation**

"So go on then, what is the Shadow Proclamation anyway?" Donna asked.

"Posh name for police," the Doctor explained. "Outer space police. Here we go."

"Doctor! Cassie's on Earth!" Rose stood in front of the TARDIS doors. "Our daughter. She's on Earth, and we have no idea where it is. She could be dead for all we know, and you're running off to talk to the police."

The Doctor put his hands on Rose's shoulder. "Rose. Cassie's fine."

"How can you say that?!" Rose began to cry softly. "Someone messed around with the Earth, and they might've-"

"Shhhhhh," the Doctor stopped her. "She's alive. I can tell. Time Lords always know. She and I are mentally linked since we're father and daughter. I'd feel it if she were dead. She is alive, and she is going to be okay. That girl is brilliant and resilient. Just look at her name!"

"Her name?" Rose wiped a tear from her eyes.

"Cassandra Yvonne Tyler," the Doctor said softly. "Cassandra. The Lady Cassandra O'Brien.∆17. Survived the end of the world, died and came back. A survivor if ever there was one, albeit a bitchy trampoline. Yvonne. Yvonne Hartman. Upgraded by the Cybermen and managed to fight their control. That takes strength of mind beyond imagination." He paused for a moment, letting Rose take it in. "And then there's Tyler. And when you're talking resilience, oh, there's _nothing _like the Tylers. Look at your mum! She's been on my arse from the beginning, making sure I keep you safe. She never gives up on you. And that's nothing compared to you, Rose Tyler. You're the most resilient person I've ever met. You broke open the TARDIS to get back to me. You've survived the world and never left my side. That girl has your spirit, and she is alive. Trust me, and let's go save the world." He took Rose's hand and led her out of the TARDIS, Donna just behind them.

They opened the door to see a great big troupe of Judoon, guns locked and loaded, and they put their hands up in the air. "Sco bo tro no flo jo ko fo to to," said the lead Judoon.

"No bo ho sho ko ro to so. Bokodozogobofopojo." Rose had to stifle a laugh as the Doctor replied in… Judoonish?... and the rhino-boys came to attention. "Moho," the Doctor said, and they walked into the intergalactic police station.

* * *

"Time Lords are the stuff of legend," the Shadow Architect, a silver-haired woman in a black gown, exclaimed. "They belong in the myths and whispers of the Higher Species. You cannot possibly exist."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Yeah, more to the point: I've got a missing planet."

"Then you're not as wise as the story would say, said the Architect. "The picture is far bigger than you imagine. The whole universe is in outrage, Doctor. Twenty-four worlds have been taken from the sky."

"_How_ many?" the Doctor exclaimed. "Which ones? Show me." He joined the woman at her computer screen.

"Locations range far and wide, but all disappeared at the exact same moment, leaving no trace." She showed the Doctor the various planets.

"Callufrax Minor. Jahoo. Shallacatop. Woman Wept. Clom."

"Clom's gone?" Rose interected. "Who'd want _Clom_?" She laughed at the memory of the Slitheen-like Absorvaloff.

"All different sizes. Some populated, some not. But all unconnected." The Architect sighed, clearly overwhelmed by the scale of this problem.

"What about Pyrovillia?" Donna asked.

"Who is the female?" The Shadow Architect gave Donna a disdainful look, similar to that of Agatha Christie when she first met Cassie.

"Donna," the sassy redhead replied. "I'm a human being. Maybe not the stuff of legend but every bit as important as Time Lords, thank you. Way back, when we were in Pompeii, Lucius said Pyrovillia had gone missing."

Big Chief Rhino Boy stepped in here. "Pyrovillia is cold case. Not relevant."

Donna looked directly at the Judoon, clearly unafraid of a walking talking rhino. "How do you mean, _cold case_?"

"The planet Pyrovillia cannot be part of this," the Architect explained. "It disappeared over two thousand years ago.

"Yes, yes, hang on. But there's the Adipose breeding planet, too. Miss Foster said that was lost, but that must've been a long time ago."

"That's it!" the Doctor explained. "Donna, brilliant! Planets are being taken out of _time _as well as space. Let's put this into 3-D." Holograms of the missing planets filled the room. "Now, if we add Pyrovillia and Adipose Three. Something missing. Where else, where else, where else? Where else lost, lost, lost, lost. Oh! The Lost Moon of Poosh!" The planets suddenly reorganized themselves."

"The lost moon of _what_?" Rose giggled softly.

"Poosh," the Architect said with a perfectly straight face. "More importantly, what did you do?"

"Nothing," said the Doctor. "The planets rearranged themselves into the optimum pattern. Oh, look at that. Twenty seven planets in perfect balance. Come on, that is gorgeous." He grinned broadly.

"Oi, don't get all spaceman," Donna muttered.

"What does it mean?" Rose looked up curiously at the Doctor.

"All those worlds fit together like pieces of an engine. It's like a powerhouse. What for?" The Doctor ran a hand through his hair.

"Who could design such a thing?" the Architect wondered.

"Someone tried to move the Earth once before. Long time ago. Can't be." The Doctor sighed softly, hoping beyond hope… "Donna, come on, think. Earth. There must've been some sort of warning. Was anything happening back in your day, like electrical storms, freak weather, patterns in the sky?" The Doctor was pacing around the room, running his hand through his hair, trying desperately to figure it out.

"Well, how should I know?" Donna pondered the question for a few moments. "Er, no. I don't think so, no."

"Oh, okay, never mind." He continued to pace.

"Although, there were the bees disappearing," Donna mused.

"The bees disappearing?" Rose asked, turning to Donna.

"The bees disappearing. The bees disappearing. The bees disappearing!" The Doctor gave his classic "Aha!" look, and Rose grinned.

"How is that significant?" the Architect asked.

"On Earth we had these insects," Donna explained. "Some people said it was pollution or mobile phone signals."

"Or," said the Doctor, "they were going back home."

"Back home where?" Rose asked, catching on.

"Planet Melissa Majoria."

"Are you saying bees are aliens?" Donna sighed.

"Well, we know wasps can be," Rose grinned.

"That's true," Donna chuckled. "But bees are too?"

"Don't be so daft," the Doctor laughed. "Not all of them. But if the migrant bees felt something coming, some sort of danger, and escaped? Tandocca!"

"The Tandocca Scale," the Architect gasped.

"What's the Tandocca Scale?" Rose smiled softly, loving to be back in the action with the Doctor… although Cassie was still gone.

The Doctor took the opportunity to ramble a bit. "Tandocca Scale is the series of wavelengths used as a carrier signals by migrant bees. Infinitely small. No wonder we didn't see it. It's like looking for a speck of cinnamon in the Sahara, but look, there it is. The Tandocca trail. The transmat that moved the planets was using the same wavelength, we can follow the path."

"And find the Earth? Well, stop talking and do it!" Donna ran for the TARDIS, Rose right next to her.

"I am!" The Doctor raced to follow the girls.

"We're a bit late. The signal's scattered, but it's a start." He twiddled a few dials and pulled a lever, and then stuck his head out of the TARDIS door. "I've got a blip! It's just a blip. But it's definitely a blip."

"Then according to the Strictures of the Shadow Proclamation, I will have to seize your transport and your technology." Rose rolled her eyes at the Architect's pompous and annoying tone.

"Oh, really? What for?" The Doctor looked at the Architect with curiosity

"The planets were stolen with hostile intent. We are declaring war, Doctor, right across the universe, and you will lead us into battle." _Again with the pompous tone, _Rose thought, and she and Donna shared a smile.

"Right. Yes. Course I will. I'll just go and get you the key." Rose and Donna stifled snorts, knowing that the Doctor was lying through his teeth. And indeed, when he came back inside, he winked at them and pulled the lever that dematerialized the TARDIS. The three of them burst out laughing.

They could hear the Architect shouting at them, "Doctor, come back! By the Holy Writ of the Shadow Proclamation, I order you to stop!"

"What a bitch," Rose muttered, and the three of them burst out laughing.

A few moments later, they landed at a multi-colored nebula. "It's stopped," the Doctor murmured.

"What do you mean? Is that good or bad? Where are we?"

"The Medusa Cascade," the Doctor said. "I came here when I was just a kid, ninety years old. It was the centre of a rift in time and space."

"So, where are the twenty seven planets?" Donna asked.

"Nowhere. The Tandocca Trail stops dead. End of the line." Once again the Doctor ran a hand through his hair.

"So what do we do?" Rose asked. "Doctor, what do we do? Cassie's down there! Now don't do this to me. No, don't. Don't do this to me. Not now. Tell me, what are we going do? You never give up. Please!" She sat down on the seat next to the Doctor, looking at him with that look that broke his hearts, and he could do nothing but wrap his arms around her and hold her while he thought of a plan.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter nineteen. It's a bit less scattered than the last one because I rearranged the transcript. I'm going to try to do that in the following chapters.**

**Love and ducks to Rachel and Jubilee, hugs to Seraphina, Kizzy, Rhyz, and all of the other wonderful reviewers, and baby bananas to all!**

**Love,**

**Ofelia xxxx**


	20. Chapter 20: All Troops Together

**Chapter Twenty: All Troops Together**

"The Valiant's down!" Cassie shouted.

"Air force retreating over North Africa," Tosh reported. "Daleks landing in Japan."

"We've lost contact with the Prime Minister's plane. Jack! Manhattan." Gwen's hands started to tremble slightly as she realized the scale of the issue.

"Martha, get out of there," Jack said into the phone.

"I can't, Jack," Martha replied. "I've got a job to do."

"They're targeting military bases and you're next on the list!" Jack's voice started to shake as he feared the loss of his friend.

The voice of a UNIT commander sounded through the phone. "Dr. Jones, you will come with me. Project Indigo is being activated. Quick march."

"But we can't use Project Indigo," Martha argued. "It hasn't been tested, sir. We don't even know if it works."

Just then, a Dalek popped up. "UNIT FORCES WILL BE EXTERMINATED! ANNIHILATE UNIT! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

"Put it on. Fast as you can," the commander said.

"Martha, I'm telling you," Jack begged. "Don't use Project Indigo. It's not safe!"

"You take your orders from UNIT, Dr. Jones. Not from Torchwood."

"But why me?" Martha asked.

"You're our only hope of finding the Doctor. But failing that, if no help is coming, then with the power invested in me by the Unified Intelligence Taskforce, I authorise you to take this. The Osterhagen Key."

"I can't take that, sir." Martha's voice suddenly became somewhat commanding.

"You know what to do, for the sake of the human race."

The Dalek voices grew louder and louder as the commander said, "Dr. Jones, good luck." The commander faced the Daleks and stared them down, going down with honor or something like that.

"Bye, Jack," Martha said regretfully.

"Martha, don't do it!" They heard a slight zapping sound as she vanished. "Don't!" The last thing they heard before the line went dead was the screams of the commander and soldier as they died.

"What's Project Indigo?" Owen asked.

"Experimental teleport salvaged from the Sontarans. But they haven't got coordinates, or stabilisation." Jack sat down in his chair with a look of defeat.

"So where is she?" Gwen walked over to Jack and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Scattered into atoms. Martha's down."

Suddenly, a woman's voice rang through the computer. "Can anyone hear me? The Subwave Network is open. You should be able to hear my voice. Is there anyone there? This message is of the utmost importance. We haven't much time. Can anyone hear me?"

"Someone's trying to get in touch," said Gwen, walking over to the computer.

"The whole world's crying out. Just leave it." Jack sighed, still saddened over the loss of Martha, for both his own sake and for the Doctor's.

The person apparently didn't like that, because she said, "Captain Jack Harkness, shame on you. Now stand to attention, sir."

"What? Who is that?" Jack walked over to the computer to see-

"-Harriet Jones, former Prime Minister."

"Yeah, I know who you are."

"Sarah Jane Smith, 13 Bannerman Road. Are you there?" Harriet asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm here," said Sarah Jane. "That, that's me."

"Good," said Harriet. "Now let's see if we can talk to each other." Four images came up on the screen: Harriet, Sarah Jane and Luke, Torchwood, and… static. "The fourth contact seems to be having some trouble getting through."

"Hello?"

Jack grinned broadly. "Ha, ha! Martha Jones! Martha, where are you?"

"I guess Project Indigo was more clever Than we thought. One second I was in Manhattan, next second… Maybe Indigo tapped into my mind, because I ended up in the one place that I wanted to be. At home, with my mum. But then all of a sudden, it's like the laptop turned itself on."

"It did," said Harriet. "That was me. Harriet Jones, former Prime Minister."

"Yes, I know who you are," Martha said, trying not to sigh.

"I thought it was about time we all met, given the current crisis," Harriet explained. "Torchwood, this is Sarah Jane Smith."

"I've been following your work. Nice job with the Slitheen," Jack gave Sarah Jane a respectful nod.

"Yeah, well, I've been staying away from you lot. Too many guns." She gave a nod towards the child next to her.

"All the same, might I say looking good, ma'am?" Jack said with a grin. Cassie shot Gwen an apologetic look, who shrugged, clearly saying _Happens all the time_.

Sarah Jane, clearly unaware of Jack's…. Jackness… replied with "Really? Oooh…"

"Not now, Captain," Harriet sighed. "And Dr. Martha Jones, former companion to the Doctor."

"But how did you find me?" Martha asked.

"This, ladies and gentlemen, this is the Subwave Network," Harriet explained. "A sentient piece of software programmed to seek out anyone and everyone who can help to contact the Doctor."

"What if the Daleks can hear us?" Martha's voice was rightfully worried.

"No, that's the beauty of the Subwave. It's _undetectable_."

"And you… invented it?" Sarah Jane asked.

"I developed it. It was created by the Mr. Copper Foundation."

"Yeah, but what we need right now is a weapon," Jack interjected. "Martha, back there at UNIT, what did they give you? What was that key thing?"

"The Osterhagen Key," Martha explained.

"That key is not to be used, Doctor Jones. Not under any circumstances." Harriet's voice was commanding, as though she were still Prime Minister.

"But what _is _an Osterhagen key?" Owen asked.

"Forget about the key, and that's an order. All we need is the Doctor."

Sarah Jane had a thought. "Only, excuse me, Harriet, but… Well, the thing is, if you're looking for the Doctor, didn't he depose you?"

"He did. And I've wondered about that for a long time, whether I was wrong. But I stand by my actions to this day, because I knew, I knew that one day, the Earth would be in danger, and the Doctor would fail to appear. I told him so myself, and he didn't listen." Harriet seemed slightly sad, but still sure of herself.

"But I've been trying to find him," said Martha. "The Doctor's got my phone on the Tardis, but I can't get through."

"I was trying to find him, too, but I couldn't," said Cassie. "Cassandra Yvonne Tyler, by the way. Cassie for short."

"Tyler?" Sarah Jane asked. "As in Rose Tyler?"

"She's my mum," Cassie grinned.

"Oh, I knew that would work out," Sarah Jane chuckled.

"If we could please focus," Harriet interrupted the little exchange. "We need the Subwave to bring us all together. Combine forces. The Doctor's secret army."

"Wait a minute," said Jack. "We boost the signal."

"That's it!" Tosh interjected excitedly. "We transmit that telephone number through Torchwood itself, using all the power of the Rift."

"And we've got Mister Smith," Luke exclaimed. "He can link up with every telephone exchange on the Earth. He can get the whole world to call the same number, all at the same time. Billions of phones, calling out all at once."

"Brilliant," Jack said. "Who's the kid?"

"That's my son," Sarah Jane said proudly.

Ianto suddenly had a thought. "Excuse me. Sorry. Sorry. Hello. Ianto Jones. Er, if we start transmitting, then this Subwave Network is going to become visible. I mean, to the Daleks." As he said this, Cassie's face fell, knowing what was coming.

"Yes, and they'll trace it back to me. But my life doesn't matter. Not if it saves the Earth." Harriet straightened herself up as she spoke, hiding her fear.

Jack gave a salute. "Ma'am."

"Thank you, Captain," said Harriet. "But there are people out there dying on the streets. Now, enough of words. Let's begin."

"Rift power activated," said Jack, throwing a switch.

"All terminals coordinated," Gwen said, pulling a lever. Ianto was meanwhile messing with and then plugging in a giant power cable.

"National grid online," said Owen from the computer.

"Guys?" Tosh said worriedly. "I can't get full power."

"Brilliant!" Cassie exclaimed. "My hunch is right! Tosh, do what you can, and I can boost the signal with my screwdriver." She pointed the sonic at the machinery, and it hummed to life.

"Connecting you to Mister Smith," said Sarah Jane.

"All telephone networks combined!" Luke grinned.

"Sending you the number now," said Martha.

"Opening Subwave Network to maximum," Harriet said, pushing a button.

"Mister Smith, make that call," Sarah Jane instructed.

"Calling the Doctor." Mister Smith's mechanical voice rang out.

"And _sending_!" Jack exclaimed.

* * *

"Phone!" the Doctor, Rose, and Donna said at the same moment.

"Martha, is that you?" the Doctor asked. "It's a signal."

"Can we follow it?" Rose asked hopefully.

The Doctor pulled out his stethoscope. "Oh, just watch me!" He kissed Rose's head and then began pulling levers.

* * *

"I think we've got a fix!" Jack said excitedly.

"Mister Smith now at two hundred per cent," Sarah Jane reported. "Oh, come on, Doctor…" The entire gang shared a hopeful look.

"Harriet, a saucer's locked on to your location. They've found you." Gwen sighed softly, already mourning the loss of this unsung hero.

"I know. I'm using the Network to mask your transmission. Keep going."

"Exterminate!" Three Daleks burst through the window of Harriet's home.

"Captain, I'm transferring the Subwave Network to Torchwood. You're in charge now. And tell the Doctor from me: he chose his companions well. It's been an honour." Harriet faced the three Daleks and showed her ID. "Harriet Jones, former Prime Minister."

"Yes, we know who you are," said the middle Dalek. Cassie successfully masked her grin at the Dalek's voice.

"Oh, you know nothing of any human, and that will be your downfall." There was a silence amongst the others as they watched Harriet openly embrace death.

"Exterminate!" And Harriet's bit of the screen dissolved into static.

* * *

"Three, two, one!" The Doctor, Rose, and Donna screamed as the planets appeared around them. The TARDIS stopped shaking.

"Twenty seven planets. And there's the Earth. But why couldn't we see them?" Donna looked rather confused.

"The entire Medusa Cascade has been put a second out of sync with the rest of the universe," the Doctor explained. "Perfect hiding place. Tiny little pocket of time. But we found them. Ooo, ooo, ooo, what's that? Hold on, hold on. Some sort of Subwave Network."

"Where the hell have you been?!" Jack Harkness's voice came through the screen. "Doctor, it's the Daleks."

The Doctor looked at all the people on the screen. "Sarah Jane. Who's that boy? That must be Torchwood. Oh, they're brilliant. Look at you all, you clever people."

"That's Martha!" Donna said excitedly. "And Jack!"

"Cassie!" Rose exclaimed, seeing her daughter on the screen. "Oh, Cassie, you're alive! Doctor, she's alive!"

"Can't get rid of me," Cassie grinned.

All of a sudden, the screen went blank.

"Oh," the Doctor sighed.

"We've lost them!" Rose exclaimed.

"No, no, no, no, no. There's another signal coming through. There's someone else out there. Hello? Can you hear me?" The Doctor tapped the screen.

"Your voice is different, and yet its arrogance is unchanged," a new voice came through. "Welcome to my new Empire, Doctor. It is only fitting that you should bear witness to the resurrection and the triumph of Davros, lord and creator of the Dalek race.

"Doctor?" Donna asked.

"Who the hell is that?" Rose became quickly worried.

"Have you nothing to say?" Davros's voice was cold and cruel.

"Doctor, Rose, it's all right," Donna said softly. "We're, we're in the Tardis. We're safe." She put a hand on each of her friends' shoulders, trying to stay calm.

"But you were destroyed," the Doctor said to Davros. "In the very first year of the Time War, at the Gates of Elysium. I saw your command ship fly into the jaws of the Nightmare Child. I tried to save you."

"But it took one stronger than you," said Davros. "Dalek Caan himself."

"I flew into the wild and fire," said an insane voice, apparently that of Dalek Caan. "I danced and died a thousand times."

"Emergency Temporal Shift took him back into the Time War itself," Davros explained.

"But that's impossible! The entire War is time-locked."

"And yet he succeeded," said the Dalek creator. "Oh, it cost him his mind, but imagine. A single, simple Dalek succeeded where Emperors and Time Lords have failed. A testament, don't you think, to my remarkable creations?"

"And you made a new race of Daleks," the Doctor mused.

"I gave myself to them, quite literally. Each one grown from a cell of my own body." Davros opened his tunic to reveal his bare ribs with just a few nerve endings over them, and his internal organs inside. "New Daleks, true Daleks. I have my children, Doctor. What do you have now?"

The Doctor sighed. "After all this time, everything we saw, everything we lost, I have only one thing to say to you." His voice was solemn, and then he shot Rose a cheeky grin. "Bye!" He threw a lever and the TARDIS jolted.

* * *

"Guys, Dalek saucer heading for the Bay. They've found us!" Ianto's voice was worried. "What now?"

"I've got a lock on the TARDIS," Tosh interjected.

"Jack, come here. I'll fix your teleport." Cassie sonicked Jack's watch. "You have to go, now." She handed Jack a mega-gun. "The Daleks will have found the TARDIS too. You have to go and try to kill them before I get there. I have a plan that might work, and it relies on the rest of these guys, and I have to tell you, too, but right now you have to go! I'll be there in a minute."

"Don't worry about us. Just go," Gwen said softly. She kissed Jack's cheek and he vanished. "Cassie, what's your plan?

"Gwen, take this." Cassie pulled a little button out of her backpack. "When the Daleks show up, don't shoot at them or they'll kill you faster. You have to press this button. It might save the universe."

"Okay," Gwen replied, taking the button. "What's going to-" But Cassie had already vanished, leaving a scrap of paper. Gwen picked it up, and on it was written _He loves you. _She smiled softly, and then they heard the crash.

* * *

"TARDIS heading for vector seven," said Mister Smith. "Grid reference six six five." Sarah Jane ran for the door.

"But there are Daleks out there," Luke protested.

"I know, I'm sorry, but I have got to find the Doctor. Don't move. Don't leave the house. Don't do anything."

"I will protect the boy, Sarah Jane," Mister Smith assured her.

Sarah Jane looked right at her son. "I love you. Remember that." And with that she ran for her car and drove away.

* * *

The TARDIS landed in front of a church. "That's the church where I was supposed to get married!" Donna laughed, but then she realized the quietness of the street. "It's like a ghost town."

They heard a voice in the distance. "Mum! Dad! Donna!"

"Cassie!" Rose shouted back. The Doctor said nothing, but instead ran for his daughter, Cassie running as well.

"Exterminate!" A Dalek ray just grazed the Doctor, but he fell down.

"No!" Jack jumped out of a bush and blasted the Dalek, and then ran for the Doctor. Cassie was faster, though, and she reached her dad first.

"Kill the Dalek!" Cassie shouted, turning to Jack who was just behind her. "I think that's what I said, yeah! Kill the bloody Dalek!"

"I didn't see it!" Jack knelt down. "Oh, God, it's starting. Get him into the TARDIS, quick. Move."

"Dad, you're going to be alright. I have a plan." And she began to whisper in her dad's ear as they moved him to the TARDIS.

* * *

"Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"

"They're here," Tosh whispered. "Oh my God, we're going to die." Owen walked over to her side and hugged her close.

"Gwen, what is that, the thing Cassie gave you?" Ianto walked over to Gwen and looked at the little button.

"I don't know. She said to press it when they show up."

"What'll that do?" Owen asked. "Unless it blows them up, we're going to die!"

"She said it might save the universe," Gwen declared. "We have to take the chance. If we die, we'll go down like Harriet did."

The team shared a look, and all nodded. "Together?" Tosh asked.

"Together," Gwen confirmed, and they looked the approaching Daleks in the face.

* * *

"All human transport is forbidden."

"I surrender. I'm sorry!" Tears formed in Sarah Jane's eyes.

"Daleks do not accept apologies. You will be exterminated. Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"

* * *

"What, what do we do? There must be some medicine, or something." Donna began pacing around the TARDIS, trying to come up with a solution.

"Just step back. Rose, do as I say, and get back. He's dying and you know what happens next." Jack's voice was broken but still strong.

"What do you mean? He can't!" Donna looked at Jack, confused. "What do you mean, what happens next?"

Cassie and the Doctor shared a look. "You can do it, Dad," she said softly.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Chapter twenty is here! Cassie's got a bunch of plans here! What are they? Well, you'll have to find out!**

**Love and ducks as always to Rachel and Jubilee and hugs to all of my other reviewers and supporters!**

**Ofelia xxxx**


	21. Chapter 21: The Crucible

**Chapter Twenty-One: The Crucible**

"Come on, Dad! Do it!" The Doctor suddenly stopped spewing golden light. He held out his hand directly at Rose, and a beam of that light shot directly into her.

"Aaah!" she shrieked, doubling over in pain. "Oh my God…"

"What? What is it?" Jack rushed to her side. "Rose, talk to me. What-"

"-I've got two hearts."

* * *

"Exterminate! Exterminate!"

Sarah Jane crouched in terror, waiting for the blast of death to come…

_Bang! _The Dalek's head blew to bits, revealing...

"Mickey?"

"Us Smiths got to stick together!" said Mickey Smith.

* * *

"Ready?" Gwen asked.

"Ready," Ianto confirmed.

"Hold on," Owen said. He kissed Tosh, and then said "Ready."

"Exterminate!"

Gwen pushed the button and everything froze.

* * *

"What?!" Jack stepped back in shock. "What do you mean, you have two hearts?!"

"She has two hearts," Cassie said softly.

"How the hell did that happen?!" Donna ran to Rose. "Are you alright?"

"Perfect solution," Cassie explained. "Because, see, Mum had Time Lord DNA inside her system. Dad's DNA to be specific. It's been there for at least fifteen… no, seventeen years. Game Station, remember? Genetic transfer. That means she's a bio-matching receptacle and can absorb the regeneration energy. And… the regeneration energy activates the dormant DNA and makes it dominant, turning her into a fully-fledged Time Lord. Rose Tyler… welcome to forever."

"Forever…" Rose whispered. "Oh my God, Cassie, you're brilliant!" She hugged her daughter tightly. "Thank you," she whispered.

Suddenly, the power went out. "They've got us," said the Doctor. "Power's gone. Some kind of chronon loop." The TARDIS tilted with a great big jerk.

* * *

Sarah Jane and Mickey watched as the TARDIS was lifted up by a beam of energy. "Put down your guns," said Sarah Jane.

"Do _what_?" Mickey exclaimed.

"If you're carrying a gun, they'll shoot you dead." She stepped out into the street. "Daleks, I surrender!"

"All humans in this sector will be taken to the Crucible," said the Dalek.

"You're bloody mad!" Mickey whispered. He sighed, kissed his gun, and put it down. "I surrender too."

* * *

"Now Jack's explained the base code, I know how this teleport works. I think. But you just stay indoors. There's no Daleks on this street. You should be all right. Just er, keep quiet." Martha pulled on her backpack

"But where are you going?"

"I'm a member of UNIT, and they gave me the Osterhagen Key. I've got to do my job. I'm sorry."

"Martha. What's an Osterhagen Key? Tell me. What does it do?"

"Love you." She pulled her ripcord and vanished.

* * *

"The TARDIS is secured," said a Dalek.

"Doctor, you will step forth or die." This Dalek's voice was deeper, different from the others. _Probably the guy in charge_, Cassie thought.

"We'll have to go out," the Doctor murmured. "Because if we don't, they'll get in."

"You told me nothing could get through those doors," Rose argued.

"You've got extrapolator shielding!" Jack looked at the Doctor confusedly.

"Last time we fought the Daleks, they were scavengers and hybrids, and mad. But this is a fully-fledged Dalek Empire, at the height of its power. Experts at fighting TARDISes, they can do anything. Right now, that wooden door is just wood. Right then. All of us together."

"Surrender, Doctor, and face your Dalek masters," said the deeper-voiced Dalek, whom Cassie had decided to nickname "Alpha."

"Daleks," Rose whispered.

"Oh, God," Jack murmured, remembering his first death.

"It's been good, though, hasn't it? All of us. All of it. Everything we did." The Doctor faced Donna. "You were brilliant." He faced Jack. "You were brilliant." Then Rose. "You were brilliant." He kissed Rose's head gently, and then faced Cassie. "And you, Cassandra Yvonne Tyler, were so very brilliant." He sighed. "Blimey." He led the group out of the TARDIS.

"Daleks reign supreme. All hail the Daleks!" said Alpha.

"Daleks reign supreme. All hail the Daleks! Daleks reign supreme. All hail the Daleks!" the Daleks chanted. The Doctor was reminded of the worshipping Daleks on the Game Station.

"Behold, Doctor," said Alpha. "Behold the might of the true Dalek race."

Suddenly, Rose doubled over in pain, and fell backwards into the TARDIS, just as the doors slammed shut. "Doctor? What have you done?" she asked.

"It wasn't me. I didn't do anything!" The Doctor turned to the Daleks. "What did you do?!"

"This is not of Dalek origin," said Alpha.

"Doctor!" Rose screamed.

"Stop it! She's my friend. Now open the door and let her out." The Doctor faced Alpha with anger. "Let her out!"

"This is Time Lord treachery," Alpha declared. "Nevertheless, the Tardis is a weapon and it will be destroyed." A trapdoor opened underneath the TARDIS and it dropped.

"What are you doing?!" the Doctor shouted. "Bring it back!" He heard Rose scream from the TARDIS and his hearts broke. Still he pushed on with anger. "What have you done? Where's it going?"

"The Crucible has a heart of Z-neutrino energy. The TARDIS will be deposited into the core." Alpha's voice was laced with triumph.

"You can't. You've taken the defences down. It'll be torn apart!" The Doctor nearly began to cry.

"Rose is in there!" Donna protested.

"Let her go!" Jack's voice was full of fire.

"The female and the TARDIS will perish together. Observe. The last child of Gallifrey is powerless." Alpha's voice was still filled with triumph, and the Doctor, Donna, and Jack all felt their faces burn with rage.

"Please. I'm begging you. I'll do anything! Put me in her place. You can do anything to me, I don't care, just get her out of there!" The Doctor now really was crying.

"You are connected to the TARDIS. Now feel it die." Alpha looked directly at Cassie, but she shed no tears. She looked directly at the Dalek, and gave her own smirk of triumph. _Come on, Mum, you can do it_.

"Total TARDIS destruction in ten rels. Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one…"

"The TARDIS has been destroyed and so has your companion. Now tell me, Doctor. What do you feel? Anger? Sorrow? Despair?

"Yeah," said the Doctor, his eyes filled with pain from losing Rose. Even if she did regenerate, she'd die again. Forget the TARDIS. Rose was a thousand times more important.

"Then if emotions are so important, surely we have enhanced you?"

Jack was clearly not convinced by Alpha's logic. "Yeah? Feel this!" He shot the Dalek with a revolver.

"Exterminate!" Alpha shot Jack square in the chest and he fell.

"Jack!" Donna shouted.

"Escort them to the Vault," said Alpha. "They are the playthings of Davros now."

* * *

**Hey everyone! So, here's chapter twenty-one of Cassie! Wow, things are really moving with this rewrite! I feel like it's moving faster than Unicorn. Perhaps because I'm sort of inventing my details instead of copying from the show. Well, it works!**

**As always, love and ducks to Rachel and Jubilee and hugs to my supporters. Also a special shoutout to my friends Eleonora, Noe, Hanul, and Kizzie!**

**Love,**

**Ofelia**


	22. Chapter 22: The Reality Bomb

**Chapter Twenty-Two: The Reality Bomb**

"Activate the holding cells," said Davros. Spotlights came down on Donna, Cassie, and the Doctor. "Excellent. Even when powerless, a Time Lord is best contained."

"Still scared of me, then?" The Doctor gave the wheelchaired psychopath a classic snarky look - one that would make Donna proud.

"It is time we talked, Doctor. After so very long."

"No, no, no, no, no. We're not doing the nostalgia tour. I want to know what's happening right here, right now, because the Supreme Dalek said Vault, yeah? As in dungeon, cellar, prison. You're not in charge of the Daleks, are you? They've got you locked away down here in the basement like, what, a servant? Slave? Court jester?" He kept looking at Davros with contempt.

"We have an arrangement," Davros explained.

"No, no, no, no, no. No, I've got the word. You're the Dalek's pet!"

"So very full of fire, is he not." Davros turned to Cassie. "And to think you opened a hole in the fabric of reality, just to find him."

"Leave my daughter alone," the Doctor said with ice in his voice.

"She is mine to do as I please," said Davros.

"I'm not anyone's," Cassie retorted. "But if that were true, and I am 'yours,' how come I'm alive? Alpha could've killed me at any point."

"You must be here. It was foretold. Even the Supreme Dalek-"

"Oh, so that's what Alpha's called," Cassie interjected. "Supreme Dalek… Yeah, I like Alpha better… Sorry. You were saying?"

Davros glared at the fifteen-year-old Time Lady "Even the Supreme Dalek would not dare to contradict the prophecies of Dalek Caan."

"So cold and dark. Fire is coming. The endless flames." Caan laughed maniacally.

"Caan saw time," Davros explained. "Its infinite complexity and majesty, raging through his mind. And he saw you. Both of you."

"This I have foreseen, in the wild and the wind. The Doctor will be here as witness, at the end of everything. The Doctor and his precious Children of Time."

"Was it you, Caan? Did you kill Rose? Why did the Tardis door close? Tell me!" The Doctor glared at Dalek Caan with anger.

"Oh, that's it. The anger, the fire, the rage of a Time Lord who butchered millions. There he is. Why so shy? Show your companion. Show your child. Show them your true self. Dalek Caan has promised me that too."

"I have seen. At the time of ending, the Doctor's soul will be revealed," said Caan.

"What does that mean?" the Doctor asked.

"We will discover it together. Our final journey. Because the ending approaches. The testing begins."

"Testing of what?"

"The Reality Bomb." Davros gave an evil grin.

"And what the hell is that?" Donna asked.

"Electrical energy, Miss Noble. Every atom in existence is bound by an electrical field. The Reality bomb cancels it out. Structure falls apart. Full transmission will dissolve every form of matter.

"The twenty seven planets," the Doctor whispered. "They become one vast transmitter, blasting that wavelength-"

"-Across the entire universe," Davros finished. "Never stopping, never faltering, never fading. People and planets and stars will become dust, and the dust will become atoms, and the atoms will become nothing. And the wavelength will continue, breaking through the Rift at the heart of the Medusa Cascade into every dimension, every parallel, every single corner of creation. This is my ultimate victory, Doctor! The destruction of reality itself!"

* * *

"Just my luck," said Jack. "I climb through two miles of ventilation shafts, chasing life signs, and who do I find? Mickey Mouse."

"You can talk, Captain Cheesecake." They paused for a moment, and then burst out laughing, pulling each other into a tight hug."

"Good to see you," said Jack. "And that's Beefcake."

Mickey rolled his eyes. "And that's enough hugging." He pushed Jack aside.

"We meet at last, Miss Smith," Jack said with a salute.

"There is something we can do," said Sarah Jane. "You've got to understand. I have a son down there on Earth. He's only fourteen years old. I've brought this." She held up a sparkly gem on a chain. "It was given to me by a Verron Soothsayer. He said, 'this is for the end of days.'"

Jack took the gem from Sarah Jane. "Is that a Warp Star?" Sarah Jane nodded.

"Going to tell me what a Warp Star is?" asked Mickey.

"A warpfold conjugation trapped in a carbonised shell," Jack explained. "It's an explosion, Mickey. An explosion waiting to happen."

* * *

"This is Osterhagen Station Five. Are you receiving, Station One?" A Chinese woman's face popped up on the screen.

"I've got you," said Martha. "That makes three of us, and three is all we need."

"My name is Anna Zhou, what's yours?"

"Martha Jones." She turned to the other screen. "What about you, Station Four? You never said."

Station Four, a man from Liberia, replied with, "I don't want my name on this, given what we're about to do."

"So what happens now?" Anna asked. "Do we do it?

"No. Not yet," Martha replied.

"UNIT instructions say, once three Osterhagen Stations are online-"

"-Yeah, but I've got a higher authority, way above UNIT. And there's one more thing the Doctor would do."

* * *

"Incoming transmission," a Dalek announced. "Origin Planet Earth."

"Display!" Alpha replied.

Martha popped up on a screen. "This is Martha Jones, representing the Unified Intelligence Taskforce, on behalf of the human race."

"Send transmission to the Vault," Alpha commanded. "Continue to monitor."

"This message is for the Dalek Crucible. Repeat. Can you hear me?"

"Put me through," said the Doctor.

"I've got the Osterhagen Key," Martha declared. Leave this planet and its people alone or I'll use it."

"Osterhagen what?" Donna asked, while Cassie asked, "What's an Osterhagen Key?" and the Doctor gave Martha a confused look.

"There's a chain of twenty five nuclear warheads placed in strategic points beneath the Earth's crust. If I use the key, they detonate and the Earth gets ripped apart."

"What?" the Doctor exclaimed. "Who invented that? Well, someone called Osterhagen, I suppose. Martha, are you insane?"

"The Osterhagen Key is to be used if the suffering of the human race is so great, so without hope, that this becomes the final option." Martha gave the Doctor a saddened look.

"That's never an option," Cassie said with a glare.

"Don't argue with me, Cassie! Because it's more than that. Now, I reckon the Daleks need these twenty-seven planets for something. But what if it becomes twenty-six? What happens then? Daleks? Would you risk it?"

"Second transmission, internal," said a Dalek.

"Display," Alpha said again.

"Captain Jack Harkness, calling all Dalek boys and girls. Are you receiving me? Don't send in your goons, or I'll set this thing off." He held up the sparkling Warp Star, now attached to a whole bunch of wires.

"Mickey!" the Doctor exclaimed. "Captain, what are you doing?"

"I've got a Warp Star wired into the mainframe," Jack explained. "I break this shell, the entire Crucible goes up.

"You can't! Where did you get a Warp Star?" The Doctor ran a hand through his hair, quite perplexed by all of the explosions being planned by his friends.

"From me," said Sarah Jane.

"Impossible," Davros exclaimed. "That face. After all these years.

"Davros. It's been quite a while. Sarah Jane Smith. Remember?"

"Oh, this is meant to be," Davros whispered. "The circle of Time is closing. You were there on Skaro at the very beginning of my creation."

"And I've learnt how to fight since then. You let the Doctor go, or this Warp Star… it gets opened." Sarah Jane stood tall and proud as she faced the Daleks.

"I'll do it," said Jack. "Don't imagine I wouldn't."

"And the prophecy unfolds," Davros grinned. "The Doctor's soul is revealed. See him. See the heart of him. The man who abhors violence, never carrying a gun. But this is the truth, Doctor. You take ordinary people and you fashion them into weapons. Behold your Children of Time, transformed into murderers. I made the Daleks, Doctor. You made this. Already I have seen them sacrifice today, for their beloved Doctor. The Earth woman who fell opening the Subwave Network."

"Who was that?" the Doctor asked.

"Harriet Jones," Cassie sighed. "She gave her life to get you here."

"How many more?" Davros asked. "Just think. How many have died in your name? The Doctor. The man who keeps running, never looking back because he dare not, out of shame. This is my final victory, Doctor. I have shown you yourself."

"Enough," said Alpha. "Engage defence zero five."

"It's the Crucible or the Earth," Martha declared.

"Transmat engaged," said a Dalek.

"No!" Martha dropped the key as the transmat took her to the Vault.

"Damn it!" Jack shouted.

The Doctor turned to see Martha, Sarah Jane, Mickey, and Jack. "Don't move, all of you. Stay still." He touched the forcefield to show them all that they were trapped."

"Guard them!" Davros commanded. "On your knees, all of you. Surrender!"

"Do as he says," the Doctor sighed.

"The final prophecy is in place. The Doctor and his children, all gathered as witnesses. Supreme Dalek, the time has come. Now, detonate the Reality bomb!"

"Activate planetary alignment field," said Alpha. "Universal reality detonation in two hundred rels."

"You can't, Davros! Just listen to me! Just stop!" Tears formed in the Doctor's eyes as he watched the reality bomb activate.

Davros laughed maniacally. "Nothing can stop the detonation. Nothing and no one!"

"Detonation in twenty rels. Nineteen." Alpha began to count down.

"Stand witness, Time Lord. Stand witness, humans. Your strategies have failed, your weapons are useless, and the end of the universe has come." Davros laughed maniacally once again.

"It's the end of the world as we know it," Cassie whispered….

* * *

**Hey y'alls! Here's chapter 22! Holy cannoli, this is going quickly!**

**As always: Love and Ducks to Rachel and Jubilee. Hugs to my reviewers. And special thanks to Eleonora, Noe, Hanul, and Kizzie.**

**Love,**

**Ofelia xxxx**


	23. Chapter 23: Time Lady Victorious

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Time Lady Victorious**

"... and I feel fine." Cassie grinned as alarms sounded.

"System in shutdown," said a Dalek.

"Detonation negative," said another.

Alpha was enraged. "Explain the malfunction! Explain! Explain!"

"Ah, well now, that would be me," Cassie chuckled. "Hello! Surprise! Boo! Et cetera." She paused for a moment. "Oh, right, you wanted to know what happened. Right then, I can explain. Let's start at the very beginning, a very good place to start - hold on, that's The Sound of Music - anyway, it all starts with you lot and your reality bomb. To do that, you need twenty-seven planets as an energy conductor. And that's when you make mistake number one: you mess with the Earth. Let me tell you something, Daleks - that's a daft idea. I suppose you don't know what my dad said to the Sycorax years ago. He said, 'When you talk of the Earth, then make sure that you tell them this: It is defended.' And he was right. All of the people in this room are here to defend the Earth. I mean, stealing the Earth is just asking for trouble. But for some reason, you decided to use it anyway. Why? Why did you do that?" She turned to Alpha. "Go on, Alpha, tell us."

"The Earth was emitting large amounts of time energy," Alpha replied.

"Ah, yes, indeed it was. Lots of time energy. And there's where you make mistake number two: You never asked why. You never thought, why is there all this time energy? What's it from? And you missed a great big piece of logic: if something is bleeding, there must be a wound. Earth is bleeding time energy… and oh, does it have a wound."

"The Rift," Jack exclaimed. "How the hell did they miss that?!"

"Because they're thick," Cassie explained. "You, Alpha, are thick. You're Mr. Thick Thick Thickity Thickface from Thick Town, Thickania, Skaro." She turned to Davros. "And so are _you_." She tossed her hair and gave a satisfied smirk.

"I sometimes forget that beneath all of that brilliant, she's a teenager," the Doctor muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me, do you mind not commenting on my age while I'm explaining things?" Cassie glared at her dad. "It's worse than Slitheen farting. Anyway. You're thick. You don't notice that there's a great big spatiotemporal rift running through the city of Cardiff. But I notice. I've known all along about the Rift. All of us have!" She motioned around the room to the Children of Time. "And when I first landed in Cardiff after coming through the parallel world, I noticed something was off. The Rift seemed weirdly active, like something was using it. Okay, red flag number one: I'm a fifteen-year-old Time Lord. That's practically an infant. The fact that I was able to open up holes in reality is ridiculous. Red flag number two: like I said, the Rift was weirdly active. I could tell that something was coming. It _is _the twenty-first century, after all. That's when everything changes, and you've gotta be ready." Jack laughed out loud at this. "I. Am. Talking." He shut up quickly. "Thank you. Blimey. Anyway. So, I could tell that the walls of reality were weakening and the Rift was weirdly active, and I started getting ready. I began making… _this_." She pulled a little gizmo from her pocket. "Time lock," she explained. "Wired to the coordinates of the city of Cardiff. When activated, it freezes the city in time, shutting down the Rift and cutting off the power source you were using for your reality bomb." She grinned broadly. "All of that time energy you were sucking up, gone in one moment."

"Deactivate the time-lock," Alpha commanded. "Or your family and friends will be exterminated."

"Oh, I can't do that," Cassie chuckled. "Really, I can't. It's isomorphically controlled, not linked to my DNA, but to that of the person who activated it."

"Gwen," Jack realized. "You linked it to her! Hold on. Wait. She's stuck down there, and she's the only person who can deactivate it. Doesn't that mean-"

"Oh, please," Cassie turned to Jack. "Like I'd strand her and the rest of them down there. No, the TARDIS is safe from the time lock. This thing-" she held up the gizmo "-recorded Gwen's exact coordinates when she activated the time lock, and when I plug those coordinates into the TARDIS, it'll materialize around her. She'll unfreeze and she can undo the time lock. All back to normal."

"But we don't have the TARDIS," the Doctor said softly.

"Oh, really?" Cassie grinned as they heard the whooshing of the engines behind them. "You forgot something, Dad…"

"Guess what?" Rose Tyler asked as she stepped out of the TARDIS. "I'm a Time Lord!" She gave her trademarked cheeky grin. "I can fly this thing!" She turned to the Doctor. "Missed me?"

"Oi, save the domestics," Cassie interrupted. "Mum, would you mind-"

"On it," Rose grinned. She ran for the controls and began pushing buttons. "Holding cells deactivated. Come on, you two. Let's start sending planets home."

"Hold on," said Cassie." She held her screwdrive in the air and it whirred. "There we go. It's sort of like a cordolaine signal," she explained. "Messes around with the metal that makes up their egg beaters and stops their lasers." She ran for the control and pulled a lever. "Let's turn on the spin cycle!"

The Daleks began spinning in circles. "Help me!" one shouted.

"Okay, now we can send planets home. Activate the magnetron!" Cassie began flicking switches. Meanwhile, Jack ran for the TARDIS.

"Stop this at once!" Davros screamed.

"Mickey!" Jack tossed Mickey a mega-gun, keeping the other one for himself.

"You will desist!" Davros commanded.

"Just stay where you are, mister," Mickey said, pointing the honking big gun.

"Out of the way!" Jack pushed a spinning Dalek out of the way, while Sarah Jane and Donna manhandled another.

"Nice to meet you in person," said Sarah Jane.

"Likewise," Donna grinned.

"Ready?" Cassie said excitedly. "And... reverse!" They began pulling out rods, sending the planets home.

"Off you go, Clom!" the Doctor laughed.

"Back home, Adipose Three!" Cassie pulled out a rod and chucked it on the ground.

"Shallacatop, Pyrovillia and the Lost Moon of Poosh. Sorted. Yes!" Rose nearly did a dance.

Suddenly, Alpha appeared in the Vault. "The Vault will be purged. You will all be exterminated!" He zapped the control panel.

"Like I was saying, feel this!" Jack shot Alpha with the mega-gun and the Supreme Dalek was supremely exploded.

"Oh, we've lost the magnetron," the Doctor said softly. "And there's only one planet left. Oh, guess which one." He showed them all the Earth, still in the Medusa Cascade. But we can use the TARDIS." He began to head for the TARDIS.

"Wait," said Cassie. "We can't use the TARDIS until the time lock is undone. And we can't leave the Crucible with this lot able to access the Earth. They have to be stopped." She sighed. "Dad, I'm so sorry for this." And she snapped her fingers.

The TARDIS doors flew open and golden light began to pour from the console and into Cassie.

"No…" Rose whispered. "Cassie, no, don't-"

"What is the meaning of this?!" Davros asked.

"I am the Bad Wolf," Cassie said softly. "I create myself. I see all of time and space, and I see what the Daleks will do if they survive. And I decree… _no more_!" Every single Dalek began to shimmer and turn to golden dust. "I am so sorry," the girl whispered, and she exhaled, releasing the energy and following the light through the TARDIS doors, slamming them shut.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Chapter twenty-three is here! Poor Cassie, she feels so badly about what she did.**

_**Cassie **_**is coming to a close. After the end of this rewrite, the story will end. But don't worry! You have not seen the last of Cassandra Yvonne Tyler! As to how you'll see her again… **_**spoilers**_**!**

**As always, love and ducks to Rachel and Jubilee, hugs to reviewers, thanks to Eleonora, Noe, Hanul, and Kizzie, and BABY BANANAS FOR ALL!**

**Love,**

**Ofelia xxxx**


	24. Chapter 24: Forgiven

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Forgiven**

Cassie flew through the halls of the TARDIS and into her bedroom, where she flopped onto her bed, sobbing.

"I'm going to miss you," she whispered to the TARDIS, running her hand along the wall. "I'm gonna miss you so much."

_He's not going to kick you out, child_, the TARDIS cooed gently. _You did what you had to do, and he's going to understand that. _Cassie pulled the covers of her bed over her and curled up into a ball, tears wetting her pillow. _Hush, child_, the TARDIS soothed, _it's okay_.

* * *

The Doctor made for the door to follow his daughter, but Rose stopped him. "Doctor, don't you go in there. The last thing Cassie needs is a lecture."

"I wasn't going to lecture her!" The Doctor pulled himself out of Rose's grip. "I'm not mad at her, at all. I can't exactly-"

"Doctor, shut up." Jack walked over to the two of them. "Just leave her be for awhile. She needs some time alone."

The Doctor sat down on the ground cross-legged, and buried his head in his hands, crying softly. His child was crying and there was nothing he could do, and it burned his hearts with searing pain.

"Doctor?" Martha came over to the Doctor and put an arm around his shoulders. "Doctor, it's okay. It's going to be fine. You just have to give her a bit of time. She's just a kid, remember. A brilliant kid, but just a kid." Donna, meanwhile, was walking to the door. "Donna, where are you going?"

"I'm going to try to talk to her. She and I… there's something between us, and maybe I can help."

"Whatever works," the Doctor sighed.

* * *

"Cassie?" Cassie heard the knock at the door. "Cassie, it's Donna. Can I come in?"

"Sure," Cassie sighed. "What does Dad want?"

"Oh, this isn't about him. I just want to make sure you're alright." Donna walked in and sat down on Cassie's bed, putting an arm around the young Time Lady's shoulders. "Cassie, he isn't mad at you. He's just not. And what's more, even if he were mad at you, he loves you. God, does that stupid spaceman love you. He could never be mad at you for long - especially when you look so much like your mum." Cassie had no choice but to crack a smile. "But even if you didn't, he loves you so much. You're his daughter, Cassie, no matter what."

Another knock, and this time, it was the Doctor. "Cassie?"

"Come in," she sighed.

The Doctor walked through the door and into his daughter's room. "Cassandra Yvonne Tyler," he said softly. "Oh, you brilliant girl." He sat down on the other side of the bed from Donna and hugged the fifteen-year-old close, cradling her against his chest. "You brilliant, clever girl."

"Dad?" Cassie looked up at the Doctor with confusion.

"I'm so, so proud of you, Cassandra." The Doctor tilted Cassie's face up to meet her eyes, so identical to his.

"But-"

"But _nothing_," the Doctor said emphatically. "You did something that, in normal circumstances, yes, I wouldn't have approved of. But in these circumstances, with so many lives in danger… it's okay. You did what you had to do, and I'm so proud of you, Cassie. And so's your mum, and all of us. You saved the universe today, Cassie. It wasn't me, or your mum. Not Donna, Martha, Mickey, Jack, Sarah Jane, no one. Today goes to you, Cassandra Yvonne Tyler, and I couldn't be prouder to be your dad. Couldn't be prouder."

"Thanks, Dad," Cassie said with a smile. "But you'll have to thank Gwen, too, when we go down to Earth. She pressed the button."

"You and Gwen," the Doctor agreed. He grinned. "Blimey, Jack's sure to have a field day over this." The two burst out laughing. "Now come on, Cassie. We're waiting for your instructions outside."

"You are?"

"Course we are! You're in the driver's seat, Cassie. This day goes to you."

Cassie grinned. "Right then! Let's get going."

* * *

**Hey everyone! A shorter chapter, this time. I wanted to have a pause in the story, for Cassie and the Doctor to sort of have a hearts-to-hearts. The next chapter is, of course, on its way!**

**As always, love and ducks to Rachel and Jubilee, hugs to reviewers, thanks to Eleonora, Noe, Hanul, and Kizzie, and COOKIES FOR ALL!**

**Love,**

**Ofelia xxxx**

**P.S. If anyone can tell me the musical reference I used in chapters 22-23, I'll give them a shoutout in the next chapter!**


	25. Chapter 25: Hello, Planet Earth

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Hello, Planet Earth**

Cassie stepped out of the TARDIS and faced the gang of people. "Right then! Let's start working on getting the Earth home. First… we need to go down to Cardiff and have Gwen undo the time lock. We're going to need Torchwood and the Rift to take Earth home. Come on! Everyone in! Mum, Dad, Martha, Jack, Mickey, Donna, Sarah Jane, everyone, come on!"

They all filed into the TARDIS, and Cassie took out her little gizmo. "This thing has the coordinates for us to materialize right around Gwen," she explained, and she plugged it into a little slot on the TARDIS.

"But what about the Dalek in the Hub?" Jack asked. "When we undo the time lock, it'll kill the others."

"That Dalek was killed with the rest of them," Cassie replied. "Alright, coordinates set. Gwen Cooper, here we come! Allons-y!" She pulled a few levers, and in seconds, Gwen was materializing inside the TARDIS.

"What the hell?" Gwen turned in circles. "How did I get in here? And what is it?"

Cassie was about to say "Welcome to the TARDIS," but Jack shoved her aside and ran for Gwen.

"Jack-what?" Gwen was clearly confused. "Jack, what's all the fuss about? I just saw you, thirty seconds ago."

"Right," Jack laughed. "Time lock. Right. Still. Glad to see you."

"You, too," Gwen grinned, and they hugged. "I love you," she whispered, and Jack was just about to pull her in for a kiss when-

"Oi! We can all snog each other senseless later!" Cassie's voice broke them apart. "We have business to attend to."

Jack turned and gave her a coy look. "Is that a promise, Cassie?"

"Oh, dear God," Cassie muttered. "Okay, how to put this… I know! Jack. It is one thing to flirt with _every single living being in the room_. However… it is quite another to do it while Gwen is in the room _with you_. I'd shut up… like, _now_." Jack opened his mouth and then closed it. "Oooh, and lo, he is speechless. Gwen, I'd call the papers - wait, no, don't call the papers! We have stuff to do! Gwen, do me a favor and press that button for me."

"You got it," Gwen laughed, very amused by Cassie's ability to do the impossible and _stop Jack from flirting_. There was a flash of light as Gwen pressed the button.

Cassie swung open the door of the TARDIS and stepped out to see Owen, Tosh, and Ianto looking very confused.

Cassie waved at the team. "Right, you lot all have questions, but I can't answer them right now. We have to get the Earth back to the solar system. Owen, Tosh, Ianto, I need you guys to open up that Rift manipulator and send the power to me. Got that?" The three of them, thank God, snapped right into action. "Excellent. Gwen, Jack, back in the TARDIS. Sarah Jane! What's your son's name?"

"Luke. He's called Luke. And the computer's called Mister Smith." Sarah Jane grinned at Cassie, loving the spirit of this other kid.

"Calling Luke and Mister Smith," said Cassie. "Luke, it's Cassie. Come on! Let's go."

"Is Mum there?" Luke asked.

"Oh, she's fine and dandy," Cassie grinned, while Sarah Jane called out to her son. "Now, Mister Smith, I want you to harness the Rift power and loop it around the TARDIS. You got that?"

"I regret I will need remote access to TARDIS base code numerals," said Mister Smith.

"Oh, blimey, that's going to take a while," Cassie sighed. "Wait a minute! K-9! K-9, out you come!"

K-9 came out beside Luke. "Affirmative, young Mistress."

"Oh, Cassie, you're brilliant!" The Doctor laughed. "Oh, good dog! K9, give Mister Smith the base code."

"Master. TARDIS base code now being transferred. The process is simple."

"Excellent! Right then. Dad, you've got Mum, Martha, Mickey, Jack, and Sarah Jane. You guys fly the TARDIS, but wait for my go signal, alright? Gwen, Donna, with me. TARDIS, we're doing Panplanet." The TARDIS zapped a microphone and a button into Cassie's hand. "Perfect. Come on! Donna, take this." She handed Donna the button. "Come on, ladies, with me."

"What're we doing?" Gwen asked.

"The lights, the sound, the life," Cassie said softly.

"What?"

"That's why you like that rooftop, right?" Cassie grinned.

Gwen was shocked. "How can you possibly-"

"Come on!" She grabbed Gwen's hand and pulled her down the hallway and up a flight of stairs, to a little metal square. "Come on, everyone on the square. Deja vu, Gwen?" Cassie grinned cheekily.

"Yeah, definitely deja vu," Gwen replied, still a bit confused as to how Cassie knew… basically everything. "Where does this thing go?"

"You'll see," Cassie grinned. The square rose up to a platform extending off of the roof of the TARDIS. "Gwen Cooper, Donna Noble, welcome to the top of the world."

"This is incredible," Gwen whispered.

"A bit more impressive than Cardiff, no? Company set aside." Cassie once again grinned very cheekily.

"Cassie… you're impossible."

"I'm aware." Cassie stepped forward with the microphone. "Do you guys know what this is?"

"No, what is it?" Donna asked.

"This… is a microphone. Obviously. But it broadcasts all over the Earth and is tied to the TARDIS translation circuits. I'm going to talk to the human race!"

"Brilliant!" Donna exclaimed. "Well, go on, do it!"

"I'm going to!" Cassie flicked the switch on the microphone. "Is this thing working?" She tapped the head of the microphone a few times. "Hello, Planet Earth!"

Down on Earth, every single person fell silent. "Oh, right, you're probably wondering what's up with the voice in the sky. Don't worry, I don't bite. Now. Let's try this again. _Hello, Planet Earth!_"

Every single person on the planet screamed hello back, loud enough so the girls on the spaceship could hear. "Whoaaa," Gwen and Donna said simultaneously.

"Right, that's much better. My name's Cassie, and I have a few things to say to you, but first: Who wants to go back to the solar system where we belong?" There was a chorus of cheers. "Oh, I couldn't hear you. _Who wants to go back to the solar system where we belong_?!" The crowd on Earth screamed even louder. "Right then! I happen to be standing on top of a spaceship that's going to take us home. But the crew needs the go signal to start flying, and I want _you_, the people of Earth, to give them that signal. How does that sound?" Once again, a loud chorus of cheers. "Excellent. So. The go signal is _Allons-y_. Let's all try saying that. _Allons-y_. Go on. Everyone say that. _Allons-y_." There was a bit of jumbled noise as the people tried to say _Allons-y_. "Okay. Now let's try saying it on cue. I'm going to say 1, 2, 3, and then we're going to say _Allons-y_. Okay? Let's practice. Ready? One, two, three, _allons-y_!" They listened as the people of Earth all shouted the Doctor's favorite word. "Oh, that was brilliant," Cassie said into the microphone. "Very well done, everybody. Time to do it for real. And to count us in, I'm going to invite my friend to the proverbial stage: Planet Earth, I give you the one, the only, Gwen Cooper!" She held out the microphone to Gwen. "Donna, button."

Gwen held her hands up."No way. I'm not-"

"Come on!" Cassie said. "You just saved the world!" She leaned in to whisper in Gwen's ear. "Do it for Jack."

Gwen sighed. "That's not always going to work, you know. But… I suppose I can count this lot in for you."

* * *

"Alright! People of the earth, who wants to go back to the solar system?"

"That's Gwen!" Jack laughed.

"Shhh!" Rose shushed him.

"Okay, just like Cassie said," Gwen called out. "On three. One! Two! Three!"

"_ALLONS-Y_!"

Everyone on the TARDIS burst out laughing. "That must've been Cassie's idea," the Doctor chuckled. "Now then, you lot. Sarah Jane, hold that down. Mickey, you hold that. Because you know why this TARDIS always is always rattling about the place? Rose? That, there. It's designed to have six pilots, and I have to do it single handed. Martha, keep that level. But not any more. Jack, there you go. Steady that. Now we can fly this thing. Like it's meant to be flown. We've got the Rift looped around the TARDIS by Mister Smith, and we're going to fly Planet Earth back home. Right then. Off we go!"

Meanwhile, Cassie had taken back the microphone. "Hold on, you lot, before you start celebrating. I have a few things to say." She paused for a moment, and began her little message for the human race. "Today was a turning point in the history of the universe. Let's think about the universe for a moment. The universe… it doesn't exist in any way we can conceive it. No center, no edge, no none of that… whether or not you can believe it. And there's a lot of stuff all around you right now.. your chair, your friend, your planet… I dunno, your sister's… neighbor's… cow… And all that mundane mass and energy is all we know and understand, but it's only four percent of what the universe has at hand. Long story short, the universe is weird, and it's massive, and it's teeming with life. The amount of life in this universe is beyond infinite. If some infinities were larger than others, the infinite life in the universe would be the biggest infinity of all. And today, all of that infinite life in this wonderful universe was on the brink of perishing. Every atom of this universe was in danger of vanishing, gone forever and never to return, vanquished at the hands… well, plungers and egg beaters… of an enemy older than the Earth itself by a hundred thousand years, the Dalek race. But here we are. We're standing here, alive, and the universe is safe from harm. Why is that? you may wonder. How is it that we survived this near apocalypse? The answer is one human being. That's all. One human being, who stared at the face of death and said, "No. _No_. Everyone knows that everyone dies, but not me. Not us. Not now. Not today." And she took a great big leap of faith, knowing that she very well could die, and she pressed a button that foiled the Daleks' plot. That's all it took. One human being, out of the seven billion on this planet, out of the great big infinity that's the life in this universe, one human being saved all of existence." She paused for a minute to decide how to phrase the next bit. "So what does that say, people of the Earth? Well, it says a lot. It says that the universe is capable of surviving the biggest threat in its history. It says that the Daleks are ridiculously thick for missing the details that led to their demise - long story there. But most importantly, my friends, it says that it only takes one person to make a change, to do something great. There is no such thing as an ordinary human being. _Every single one of you_ is capable of doing something brilliant, something life-changing, something that makes the world a better place. So if there's a day where you feel hopeless, useless, that the world doesn't need you to move on, that you can't do much, remember today. Remember the story of the one person, just like all of you, who saved the universe. And try! Get out there and do something clever with your life. Do something funny. Do something kind. Do good in the world and relish in the fact that you contributed to this life, that you just like everyone else are important to the future of this planet and the future of the universe. Because, as a matter of fact, you are. We learned today that the twenty-first century is when everything changes, and you've gotta be ready. So be ready! The future is yours to take, so take it. Thank you, Planet Earth, thank you for everything." And as Cassie finished, a burst of cheers rang out across the Earth.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter 25, the penultimate chapter of Cassie. Chapter 26 will come soon, I promise.**

**A shoutout to Ghargr18, who got the musical reference. The answer was "It's The End Of The World As We Know It (And I Feel Fine)" by R.E.M. Well done Ghargr18!**

**This chapter contains another, more obscure, musical reference, as well as a literary one. If anyone can pick it up, they will receive a shoutout in the last chapter of Cassie!**

**As always, love and ducks to Rachel and Jubilee, hugs to reviewers, thanks to Eleonora, Noe, Hanul, and Kizzie, and ICE CREAM FOR ALL!**

**Love,**

**Ofelia xxx**


	26. Chapter 26: Endings

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Endings**

The TARDIS landed in the same place it had landed before the Crucible. "You know, Doctor, you act like such a lonely man," said Sarah Jane as she walked out. "But look at you! You've got the biggest family on Earth." The two embraced. "Oh, I've got to go! He's only fourteen. It's a long story. And thank you!"

"Sarah Jane," Cassie called after her, "Tell Luke I'd love to become friends. Ever since leaving my friends on the parallel world, I've missed being around kids my age. And Luke seems pretty cool."

"Will do, Cassie. I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon!" And with that, Sarah Jane went to her car and drove off.

Meanwhile, the Doctor was screwing around with Jack's watch. "I told you, _no teleport_. And, Martha, get rid of that Osterhagen thing for me? Save the world one more time."

"Consider it done," Martha grinned. "Come on, Mickey." And the two of them walked off to go back to UNIT headquarters, saluting the Doctor as they left.

"Right then! Gwen, Jack, you two can head off back to Cardiff, and then…" He turned to Rose, Cassie, and Donna. "Planet Midnight? Finally?"

Cassie shook her head. "I think there's something else I'd rather do." She turned to Jack. "Offer still stands, no?" Jack and Gwen nodded emphatically.

"Offer? What offer?" The Doctor looked quite perplexed.

Donna nudged him in the side. "She's going with Jack, you dumbo."

"Wait… what? You're going?! But we were going to go to Midnight, and I had so many places I wanted to take you… Cassie, why?"

"It's been incredible," Cassie replied, taking her dad's hand. "Traveling in the TARDIS and all. I've loved it. But after everything that's happened today, I feel like another alien expert on the ground is what the Earth needs. Jack's offered me a spot on the Torchwood team, and I could do a lot of good there! I've had my fun, Dad. Now it's time for me to take responsibility and defend the Earth."

The Doctor grinned. "It's been my honor to have you on board, Cassandra Yvonne Tyler. You've been brilliant." He pulled her into a tight hug. "You make me so proud, Cassie. I couldn't have asked for a more incredible daughter." Kissing the top of her head, he whispered, "I love you so much, and I'm going to miss you."

"I love you too, Dad." Cassie let go of the hug, and went over to Rose, who was crying softly. "Don't cry, Mum," she said gently. "You'll see me plenty, I promise."

"Cassie, love, I'm going to miss you so much," Rose said, hugging her daughter. "Stay safe, alright? You may be able to regenerate, but don't go spending them all at once. I expect you to live a good couple of hundred years." She chuckled. "Blimey, I never thought I'd be saying that to my kid."

"And you better not go spending all of yours, either," Cassie teased. "You've got more than I've got, actually. You have twelve. I only have nine."

"Well, then, you better stay safe! I'm not outliving my daughter." Rose wiped a few tears from her eyes. "I love you, Cassie."

"You too," Casse grinned, and she went to hug Donna. "Keep those two on task, Donna. Don't let 'em snog when someone's about to die."

Donna saluted. "Yes ma'am. You can count on me." The two burst out laughing. "Oh, I am going to miss you, Cassie."

Jack gave a little "ahem" cough. "Excuse me, but I believe there are three idiots in Cardiff awaiting us," he announced. "Can we get a move on at any point soon?"

"Right." Cassie walked over to Jack and Gwen. "Bye, guys!" And they watched as Donna, Rose, and the Doctor walked into the TARDIS and it dematerialized. "Here, Jack," Cassie whispered, and she sonicked his watch, fixing his teleport. "Don't tell my dad."

* * *

There was a quiet _zap _as Jack, Gwen, and Cassie teleported into the Hub. "Missed us?" Jack asked playfully.

The aforementioned three idiots ran to hug Gwen and Jack. "What's Cassie doing here?" Ianto asked.

"I'm joining up," Cassie replied. "Jack's offered me a place."

"Oh, excellent," and for the first time in history, Owen's tone held no snark. "Really, excellent. I was hoping you would, Cassie."

"Wait a minute," Tosh interjected. "Did Owen Harper just say something _positive_?!"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Owen replied snarkily, turning to her. "Problem?"

"None whatsoever," Tosh grinned back.

Cassie, much to Ianto's joy, took a bit of initiative. "Okay! Since God only knows you lot have been holding it in for way too long…" Cassie paused for a moment. "Official Torchwood snog session. Right here, right now. Go on. Snog each other senseless. Ianto and I will sit and watch and be blissfully entertained by your ridiculous amounts of cuteness." She and Ianto high-fived and they sat back to watch the action as the two couples got their long-awaited moment of intimacy.

"Right then," Jack said five minutes later. Straightening himself up, he said rather formally, "Cassandra Yvonne Tyler, welcome to Torchwood." He saluted her.

Cassie saluted right back. "It's my honor, Captain Jack Harkness." She grinned cheekily. "The twenty-first century is when everything changes… and oh, am I _ready_."

* * *

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter twenty-six, the last chapter of **_**Cassie**_**! As you may have guessed from the events of this chapter, Cassie's story is going to continue in **_**Tales from the Hub**_**. And, since TFTH totally breaks canon, there will be ABSOLUTELY NO Torchwood spoilers! So you can enjoy the frankly ridiculous and wonderful adventures of Gwen, Jack, Owen, Tosh, Ianto, and Cassie, without having watched a single dang episode of Torchwood. Eat my fez, River Song!**

**A shoutout to Pebna Wolf, who got my musical reference in the previous chapter. The song was "The Universe is Weird," by Hank Green. Nobody caught my literary reference, though! Cassie makes comments on infinities and some being larger than others - this is a subtle reference to John Green's **_**The Fault In Our Stars**_**. On that note, a very tiny TFTH spoiler: there will be more musical and literary references to come! Keep your eyes and ears open!**

**As I close this story, I want to give hugs to:**

**My followers: 13girlsrule, All For Jesus, Anne Cheshire, Arkell26, Badwolfdoesthedrunkgiraffe, BeSome2, BonnieBlueNinja, Chaoscrew, CharmedKids, Cottonpaw, CountryHick29, Da2001, DaKu91, Emerald Alitrex, EverythingEver, Fairest Rose, FirePheonix15, FieryWhiteWolf, Forever Awesomer, Ghargr18, Hinata001, IBeleiveInHer, Invader Random Phantom, JessWinchester, JezaBel-Kai, Julieetoile, JustAnotherGirlAloneAtTheBar, Leigea, Lesliemw, Lillian Mellark-Kenway, Lottipoppi, MSU82, MariLucia, NicNack4U, Pebna Wolf, Psychfreak66, Queen of Supernatural Lovers, Rayne90, RhyzOneill, RoseWeasley929, SeaMoonlight Butterfly, Spindle89, Swimchick1224, The Mad Traveler, TimeLadyHope, UndeadOctopus, Xxstories-unitedxX, aml10, , doctorwhoviansunite, endlessnotebooks, equineprobie, famoussimplyforbeingoutrageous, fictiongirlmaddian, goodnight raggedy man, hermoine snape, hillybutt, iloveedward1987, jazzybear467, jules452, kaliqe, kaylameyer36, manyfandomsgirl, mari-mari1, millap, mmartin2, moviegirl4001, moviemaniac217, muserl0ser, , phanofopera, phoebesglassballoon, pottergoose, ravageddragon30, shadowcaster01, tiger-girl-3000, tooker86, upsidedownflyingelephant, vandagold, and viet girl14.**

**My favoriters: 13girlsrule, All For Jesus, Badwolfdoesthedrunkgiraffe, FirePheonix15, GabbyCB, GingerTyPerior, GriffinGirl8655, Hinata001, Invader Random Phantom, JessWinchester, Leigea, MSU82, MarthaPotter15, NicNack4U, Psychfreak66, Pumacura, Rayne90, RhizOneill, SeaMoonlight Butterfly, Some-of-us-live, The Mad Traveler, TimeLadyHope, Trowa'sDancer, , doctorwhoviansunite, endlessnotebooks, harrypotterseriesrocks, hermoine snape, iloveedward1987, jenn008, kaaaay, mfluderX, mmartin2, moviegirl4001, namikaze93600, sashaxh, tooker86, and twi-addict1.**

**And, last but most certainly not least, my reviewers: Pebna Wolf, Ghargr18, xRachelxBrowniex, The Mad Traveler, RhizOneill, GingerTyPerior, FirePheonix15, XxXLuvTheOriginalsXxX, Abby, hermoine snape, jenn008, Undead Octopus, hillybutt, sherlockedbyben, Queen of Supernatural Lovers, Iron-Mantis, moviemaniac21, Truebluetardis, Piper K, totallyau, MWLS0927, InspiredTimrLady, Mayara Who, doctorwhoviansunite, and a couple of anonymous guest reviewers.**

**As always, love and ducks to Rachel and Jubilee, hugs to... everyone I just mentioned, thanks to Eleonora, Noe, Hanul, and Kizzie, and goodbye to all.**

**Love,**

**Ofelia xxxx**


End file.
